Pet Shop of Horrors
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi come across the mysterious pet shop, owned by Count D, he caught the attention of two vicious demons. Would he be able to take care of them to his fullest extent?
1. Meeting of the Vicious Demons

Zypher: Well, after 4 months of not having an internet connection(evil virus!) I am back into fanfiction writing with this new story. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: Don't own PSoH or Yu-Gi-Oh so no coming after me with pitchforks or torches. Wait, isn't that for when witches come to villages? Well either way. No suing on me.

* * *

Prologue: Plumes of mist billow up from the back alleys of Chinatown, home to a variety of merchants of the occult and mystical. And in the crevices of this urban barrio sits a solitary pet shop. In this pet shop is a variety of exotic animals from the jungles of South America to the plains of Africa. Even some you have never seen before.

A young boy comes across the magnificent structure with curiosity. In the shop was two fearsome creatures that no one, not even the gentle store owner couldn't control. Will this young purity of light be able to control such beasts or fall victim like others before him?

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi walked home from school, being wary of his surroundings for any bullies, especially Ushio. His friends, Seto, Bakura, and Marik, along with their half brothers, Toben, Crimson and Ruby, had things to do so they couldn't be there to help. "Hey, shrimp! Where's your buddies now?" A cold voice hissed from behind him and he gasped, turning around. "Ushio! I-I didn't know you was behind me." Yugi whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"Well, you should have. As long as you don't have anyone to watch over you, you're free for a beating." Ushio said gleefully but Yugi started running off into one of the alleys which would lead him into Chinatown.

"Get back here, you little runt!" Ushio shouted and chased after him.

Yugi continued to run, hearing shouts from behind him. _'Great, I don't have anywhere to hide and Ushio coming fast.'_ Yugi thought before he came upon the mysterious pet shop and stopped. _'Hmm, Count D's Pet Shop. Sounds like somewhere I can use to hide until it's safe.'_ Without a second thought, he ran inside just as Ushio came by. "Where did he go? Little punk." he murmured as he walked through the alley and right past the pet shop.

"Ah. Welcome, young one. I am Count D. What can I do for you?" A voice said and he turned to see the black haired owner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just came in here to hide. Oh, and my name is Yugi Motou." Yugi replied. "It's nice to meet you, Yugi. Now, who was you hiding from?" Count D asked. "It was a bully by the name of Ushio. When my friends aren't around, he always comes and tries to beat me up." he explained.

"Well, that must be hard for you. While you're here, would you like some tea and something to eat?" Count D asked and he nodded, very exhausted from the long run. "Come with me." Count D said and Yugi followed him into the main room of the pet shop where many pets stayed. "Wow, there are so many pets here." Yugi whispered, awed at all the different exotic pets from the rare Egyptian Mau to the endangered Snow Leopard.

"Yes, this pet shop happens to be different from many other than anyone has ever came across." Count D said as he led Yugi to a seat and let him sit down. "I'll be back in a minute." he spoke and left. Yugi breathed in the incenses that were lit around the room. He looked around, hearing heavy snarling from one of the rooms and he got up.

He looked over to a door that had a design of a dragon on the front that he didn't see when he came in and walked over to it. _'I hope he doesn't mind if I look around.'_ Yugi thought and was about to open the door but he heard something from behind and turned. "Kid, if I was you, I wouldn't go in there." A young man said. Yugi was appalled of the curled goat horns coming from his head and the sharp claws.

"What are you?" Yugi asked. "I'm Testu-chan around here but to those who never came in here, I'm a Totetsu, a rare beast that is known to have the body and horns of a goat and the face of a man." Testu explained.

"Really? I never heard of such."

"Well, there is many mystical animals that you may have never heard about before." Testu replied.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what's in there?" Yugi asked, looking back to the door. "That happens to be two demons, two _very_ ferocious demons that can't be controlled by no one. Many who have came here wanted to take them in as pets but by the time they leave out the pet shop, they would come back in with blood all over them and the remains of their previous owner left outside. I wish I can find a true owner for them but not many would never try for sake of their life." D explained as he came back in.

"Really, do you think I could see them?" Yugi asked. "But of course, but be careful not to go near their cage." D responded and Yugi nodded before opening the door and walking inside. "I'll go in there just to make sure he's ok." Testu said and D nodded. "Ok." He said.

Yugi went in and heard snarling and he looked over to see a cage holding two humans. One looked like him except he had a pair of pitch black wings coming from his back and a long tail that lashed around behind him.

The other had long black hair and horns sprouting from his head, he also had a pair of wings coming from his back and in the light, you can see glittering crimson membranes making intricate designs and a long tail that had very sharp spikes lining the spine.

The Yugi look-alike looked to him before getting up, walking over to the bars of the cage. "Hey, Testu, who's the kid?" The demon asked. "I believe his name is Yugi. He ran in here to get away from some bully." he replied and he nodded. "Really now," He looked over Yugi and nodded in appreciation. Ever since he saw him come in, he was fascinated.

_'Somebody as innocent as him shouldn't be in here with bloodthirsty demons but he doesn't mind one bit.'_ he thought before looking down to Yugi silently, curiosity shining in the dark depths of his eyes. "Yugi, come here." he whispered, reaching out to him through the bars. "Sorry, Yami. D told him to keep away from your cage so we won't have any accidents." Testu said but Yugi placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. I think it's ok, Testu. It doesn't sound like he wants to hurt me in any way." he said, looking up to the Totetsu.

He thought about it before sighing lightly and nodded. "Oh alright. I'm normally not this soft around people but I'll let you go." Yugi smiled before he walked over to the cage. Yami gently touched Yugi's cheek with a clawed hand and purred at feeling his warmth. "So soft and warm. Yugi, you may just be the one." Yami whispered as he knelt down to him, pulling him closer. The other looked up. "Do you really think so, Yami?" The other asked as he got up.

He nodded and Testu was shocked. Never did Yami or Aqua opened up to anyone so easily. "Hey, Yugi, do you want to see if you could take them home? You are the only person that they ever came this close to. Not only that but they seem to like you." Testu suggested. Yugi turned to him, Yami moving his hand to grasp Yugi's.

"Do you really think D-chan would let me?" Yugi said.

"Of course. For as long as I had them, you are the only one that they have ever opened up to in so long, more or less the only one that has been able to go near their cage without being killed on the spot. Much less be beckoned by Yami himself to come close." D said from the door, holding a cup of tea and a strawberry tart. "Here, Yugi. Why don't you eat while I'll get the contract so you can sign for the adoption of Yami and Aqua." D said and he nodded but Yami didn't want to let him go.

"Maybe you should bring it to him, D. Looks like Yami's already attached to him." Testu murmured before he grinned and left. Yugi blushed before he took the tart and tea and sat in front of their cage. "So Yami, Aqua. You finally found someone to your liking?" D asked, looking to the two demons sitting in the cage by Yugi.

"I see what Yami means. There's something unique about Yugi that draws us to him. He's different from any other that tries to adopt us. I believe Yugi will be the one we will stay with for a long time." Aqua said. Yugi took a bite of the tart and took a sip of tea. "D-chan, will Yami and Aqua be a big responsibility for me?" Yugi asked as he took another bite of the tart.

"Seeing as they already like you, they shouldn't be much of a problem but I warn you Yugi, anybody that is a friend or family to you, you must tell them now or else they will be forced to attack and kill. When I found these demons, there was a legend that said _'Thou who has a pure heart hath gained the trust, love and loyalty of the night demons. Thou who tries to hurt or harm the pure or even come near shall be destroyed by thou claws.'_" D said and Yugi nodded and looked back to Yami and Aqua.

"Well, Yami and Aqua was it," Yugi started and they nodded. "There's some people you need to know about." he said and he explained his friends and family to the two demons. They engraved the information to memory so they won't attack them by accident. "Ok, so we shall not hurt, Seto, Ruby, Bakura, Toben, Crimson, Marik and your grandfather Sugoroku Motou." Yami recited and Yugi nodded, handing the leftover tart to Aqua who ate it gratefully.

"Ok, now that's that taken care of, Yami, would you let go of him for a minute so he can sign the contract for your adoption?" D asked. The demon didn't want to let go of him be he did so and watched as they left. "Finally, we have found you, sweet light." Yami whispered.

* * *

"Now, Yugi, when you sign this contract, you only have to follow three simple rules while taking care of them. First, you must take them everywhere for if you leave them alone for a long period of time, then they could possibly destroy the entire city just to make sure you're by their side. There is some powers that I don't know of with them but I don't want to risk anything." D spoke and Yugi nodded.

"Second, make sure they have a balanced diet. They can feed on simple things like fruits and vegetables but they will need to eat flesh and drink blood at least twice a week so they wouldn't go into a feeding frenzy on you or your friends or family since they will attack the people they already have in memory as potential meals instead of the people who are unfortunate to cross their path." Yugi made sure he remember that rule in particular as he nodded.

"And third, it might take you a while to get used to, but they will need their owner to give them _special attention_ when it is needed." D said, putting a emphasis on special attention. Yugi blushed and nodded. "Ok then, I will follow all rules and make sure they are kept in good shape, D-chan." Yugi said as he signed his name on the contract.

D did the same and looked to Yugi. "Ok, Yugi, now the contract is sealed. If there is any trouble, come to me." D said and he nodded. "Wait here while I get them before they become restless." D left, taking the key to the cage with him. He unlocked it and Yami walked out, finding Yugi easily by his scent and pulled him close. Aqua walked out behind D and closed the door.

"Before you go, Yugi, here's some fresh blood and flesh along with some incense so they can stay calm during the night while you sleep." he said, handing him a box that had the blood and flesh and a small incense jar that held a special mixture of herbs that would soothe and let them rest through the night without worrying too much about Yugi's safety.

Yugi took the box and jar and looked over to Yami and Aqua who now looked like their demon forms. Yami was a black, hybrid like demon, scales of pure obsidian covering him and red draconian eyes peering down on Yugi. Aqua was a large dragon demon, some of his scales looking spiky and rough. There were also large spikes that ran from the top of his head and down his back to his tail. A dark blue jewel sat right above his eyes and glittered in the light.

D placed two collars around their necks and gave the leashes to Yugi. "Now, always remember those three rules, Yugi, and always come back if you need anything." Yugi nodded as he walked out. "Thank you, D-chan." Yugi said once he left out. _'Hopefully, they will protect you from the bully that has been chasing you Yugi when you friends are not around.'_ D thought as he went back into his shop.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that takes care of chapter 1. Please review and I hope I don't die the next day from an evil demon (aka Yami)

Yami: Hey? That's not funny!


	2. Seto and Ruby's Trusted Adoption

Zypher: -looks around- Well, there's nothing much to say here except for do not sue, I don't own PSoH or Yugioh and I hate rotten fruit! -dives behind a sign as fruit was thrown at her- Please, start the chapter already!

Yami: -watches from afar, a sweat-drop forming on his forehead- I feel sorry for her now.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 2

* * *

"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called but he didn't hear anything and went into the kitchen, Yami and Aqua following behind him. He saw a note and picked it up.

_'Yugi, _

_I was called in for a excavation in Egypt. I wanted to tell you goodbye but you wasn't here yet before I have to leave. There's money in your room if you need it and you can invite your friends over if you need any company. _

_Grandpa.'_

"I guess he won't be here for a while." Yugi murmured after he read the note out loud and turned to Yami and Aqua who were in their human appearance again.

"Well, it did say you can invite your friends over. Why don't you do so? At least they can meet us and won't be afraid any other time they come over." Yami suggested. Yugi nodded, taking the leashes of their collars and placing them on the table before heading over to the phone to call his friends and see if they can come over.

"Ok, they will be here in a few. Are you hungry?" Yugi asked. "I'm not. D fed me a while before you came." Yami replied and Yugi turned to Aqua who nodded. "Would you like your flesh and blood or will something else do?"

"If you have any fruit, that'll be fine." Aqua said and Yugi nodded, going over to the refrigerator and picked up a bowl of fruit and handed it to Aqua. He thanked him before he started to eat.

He heard the doorbell and he walked over, Yami coming in to sit in the living room to wait. He opened the door to see Bakura, Toben, Crimson, Seto, Marik and Ruby there. "Hey, Yugi. Sorry we weren't there. Ushio didn't give you any problems while we was gone did he?" Bakura asked as they walked inside.

"No, all he did was chase me but I came up to Count D's pet shop and stayed there for a while. He has such amazing pets there." Yugi said and he stopped. "Why'd you stop, Yugi?" Toben asked. "Well, Count D let me have responsibility of two of his mystical pets and one is waiting in the living room. I just wanted to tell you now so you won't freak out." Yugi said and they nodded before going inside.

Yami raised him head to look at them and got up, walking over to Yugi. "Whoa. Yugi, is he a demon?" Bakura asked, looking to the large demon standing behind him. "Yes. His name is Yami. I have another one and his name is Aqua. They're both ok and they won't hurt you since I told them about you. If I didn't, you would all probably be dead right now."

"Ok, good save. The next thing we need is to be food for hungry demons." Marik said and they went to go sit in the living room. They talked for a while, learning more about Yami and Aqua from Yugi and then Seto got an idea. Mokuba has always told him and Ruby that they need to relax a bit, a pet just might help.

As soon as everyone left, Seto and Ruby stayed behind. "Yugi, can I ask you something?" Seto asked and Yugi turned around. "Yes? What is it, Seto?" Yugi said. "Where's Count D's pet shop?" Seto asked. "Oh, it's in Chinatown. Look for a place called Crystal's Wares and Magic and it will be straight ahead, you can't miss it." Yugi spoke.

"Thanks, Yugi." Seto said and they left out. Yami walked up behind him and nuzzled him softly and Yugi pat his snout. "Maybe, they're finally taking Mokuba's advice and is going to get a pet." Yugi said and Yami nodded before they left to head upstairs, Yugi taking the incense jar with him. He would hate for Yami and Aqua to stay awake all night just to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Seto and Ruby stopped in front of the pet shop. "Well, this must be it." Seto said and they walked inside. "Welcome to my pet shop. I am Count D. What may I do for you?" D asked. "Ah, yes. Well, my brother though me and Ruby should get a pet so we could relax some since we had so much work to do." Seto said.

"Hmm, well I just might have to perfect one for you, come with me." D said and walked off, Seto and Ruby following behind him. They continued to walk through the twisting hallways of pet shop which looked bigger than it did from the outside. "Ah, here we are." he spoke as they stopped in front of a door with a intricate phoenix design embroidered in gold.

"These two are very rare pets. Not many could find them but I had these two imported." D said as he opened the door. In a hanging cage was a young man, younger than Seto from what he can see and below him was a golden-yellow haired boy with amber eyes, darker than the boy above him, looking over to them. "What are they?" Seto asked, seeing the golden wings sprouting from the boy's arms as well as the feathered tail and talons.

The other looked like a wolf, small golden wolf ears on his head and a wolf tail swaying behind him. "They are the only people of their kind. Jounouchi here is they only Gold Mountain Phoenix left and Kaiser is the only Northern Golden Wolf that you would ever see in the entire world since his kind was hunted for their fur." D said and Seto looked up to Jounouchi, dubbed Jou and he looked back down to him.

"D-san, is he another customer?" Jou asked. "Yes he is, Jou. Do you have an interest for him?" D asked, looking up to the phoenix boy. "I don't know, can I think about it for a minute?" Jou asked and he nodded. Seto looked to D. "Did something happened to him?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, before they were imported over here, they had a very abusive owner who kept telling them both that humans are evil and they should never become a pet to none of them. It took me a excessive price in order to get them and I tried to convince them that humans would never hurt them." D said.

"Did they believe you?" Ruby asked, looking to the gold wolf boy as he looked up to Jou, waiting for his decision. "Yes but they are still afraid of people who look like they would hurt them." D said. "Well, if they could, they can trust us. We would never hurt them in any way possible." Seto said. When Jou heard that, he looked down once more and Seto looked up to him, his eyes showing that he was true to his words.

"I think I believe him, D-san. I think he would be better than our previous master." Jou said and D nodded before turning back to Seto and Ruby. "So, would you like to adopt them? You two are the only ones they could trust." D said and Seto nodded, seeing as now they would trust him and Ruby more. "Ok then, come with me. Kaiser, can you bring Jou's cage down so he can come out?" D asked and he nodded, going over to the lever and pulled it, bringing the cage down and Jou opened the cage door and walked out.

They followed D back into the main room and D brought out the contract for Jou and Kaiser's adoption. "Now, Seto. Ruby." He looked to both of them. "When you sign this contract, you have to follow three simple rules when taking care of them." D said and they nodded.

"First, make sure they eat fresh fruits. Kaiser may be a wolf but he would still eat fruit as part of his natural diet. They can have other food still but make sure to add some sort of fruit to their meal." D said and they nodded. "Second, never leave them alone with anybody they don't know. They only trust you and Ruby since you promised to never hurt them so others would have to gain their complete trust before you can leave them alone with that person." He continued.

"And the third and most important rule and this is directed to Jou, do not let him out of your sight. He has tried to fly for a while now but hasn't succeeded and ends up hurting himself. I really hate to see him hurt." D said and Seto was shocked. "But couldn't he fly before you got him and Kaiser?" Seto asked as he looked to Jou who came out with Kaiser.

"Yes but from what he told me, his master has forbade him from flying so he couldn't escape. Soon enough, he forgotten how to fly. Since it was second nature to birds, he tried hard to remember, even some of the exotic birds here has tried but he ends up hurting himself because he can't stay in the air long." D explained and Seto nodded, seeing where he was going with this.

Since he lives in a big mansion, it would give Jou many chances to get high enough so he could try flying and he could end up killing himself in the process. "Ok, I will make sure all rules are followed and keep Jou and Kaiser safe from anyone that would harm them." Seto confirmed and he signed the contract, Ruby doing the same. D signed the contract as well and Seto looked back to where Jou and Kaiser were standing as their animal forms.

Jou's golden feathers gleamed like actual gold and he walked over to Seto, looking up to him with amber eyes. Seto knelt down, holding out an arm and Jou jumped up to perch on his arm and he stood up again. Kaiser walked over to Ruby and he picked him up, seeing as the wolf was smaller compared to an actual full grown wolf but since he never heard of the Golden wolf species, he wouldn't know how big they can grow to be.

"Thank you, Count D. We will make sure they are cared for like they should be." Seto said and D nodded, smiling. "It was nothing sir. I am happy to help customers who are in need of a pet." D said and left for a second to get a cage that Jou can sleep in during the night and came back out, giving it to Seto and he thanked him once more before they left out.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's it for chapter 2, hope you people enjoyed it. -dodges more fruit- Haven't you people gave up yet!

Bakura: -Now watching with Yami- Should we help her?

Yami: Nah, she can handle this on her own. Besides, this is entertaining.


	3. A Day at School, A Night at Home

Zypher: -holding a sign up that says she doesn't own Yugioh or PSoH- Hear that lawyers, you can't sue me now. Ha, ha.

Lawyers: -throws fruit at her-

Zypher: -runs as they chased her-

Bakura: You're right Yami, this is good stuff.

Marik: -comes in- What is?

Yami: Seeing Zypher get pelted by fruit.

Marik: This I gotta see.

Warning: Lime scene near the end.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi lit the incense and placed it on the table. Yami walked over to him, nuzzling him gently and Yugi pat his snout. _'They seem so gentle compared to what D-chan said. But like I promised, I'll make sure I would never be separated from them.'_ Yugi thought. Yami purred softly before he licked Yugi's palm.

Yugi giggled softly. He patted his head once more before he lied back in bed and was about to fall asleep when he felt extra weight on the bed and looked to see Yami and Aqua curled up around him and he smiled before he fell asleep, Yami and Aqua watching over him before they fell asleep by help of the incense.

* * *

Once Seto and Ruby got home, Mokuba came downstairs, curiosity showing in his eyes at the two animals that were with them. "So you finally took up on my offer, Seto?" Mokuba questioned as he looked over to Jou who shook a little. "Yes. Yugi had two pets of his own and I thought it would do us some good to get one as well." Seto replied.

"So, what are their names?" Mokuba asked. "He's Jou and the small wolf is Kaiser. Jou is very timid, Mokie, so don't scare him too much. He's had a hard past so he can't really trust many people other than me and Ruby." Mokuba nodded. "Ok. Hopefully they will trust me enough so they won't be scared of me." he whispered.

"Don't worry, I believe they will soon enough but for now, you need to be getting to bed. You have school tomorrow." Ruby said and Mokuba nodded before running back upstairs to his room. Seto and Ruby retired to their own rooms as well and Seto went to put Jou down on his bed before going to set up his cage.

"Seto?" Jou called and he turned to Jou who was in his human form. "Yes, Jou?" Seto asked. "That boy, is he your little brother?" Jou asked and he nodded. "Yes, he is and I promise you, he would not hurt you at all. He would very much like to meet you and maybe be friends with you and Kaiser." Seto replied and Jou nodded, fingering his gold feathers with his talon.

"Well, I need to get to sleep and you should too." Seto said and Jou nodded once more. "Is it ok if I share the bed with you, Seto? I don't want to sleep in my cage just yet." Jou asked and he nodded, seeing as Jou was still afraid of being in a new home. He left to go to the bathroom connected in his room to change into his nightwear and came back out, slipping into bed beside Jou and he laid down as well.

"Thank you for taking me and Kaiser in, Seto. I thought that no one would show they truly care about our safety." Jou murmured, turning to look as Seto. "It was nothing, I couldn't bear to think of all the pain you both went through for no reason at all." Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around him, being careful of his sharp talons.

Seto was surprised but he placed one arm around Jou's side as well._ 'I will always be here for you, Jou, and I will make sure no one hurts you ever again.'_ Seto promised in his mind before he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day and yawned before slipping from Yami and Aqua's comforting embrace and left to go get ready for school. Yami woke up and looked around for Yugi since he wasn't in bed. He sniffed the air slightly before getting up and following the scent to where Yugi was. He gave a soft croon and Yugi turned around. "Oh. Good morning, Yami." Yugi said and Yami nodded his greeting before he nuzzled Yugi's side gently.

Yugi pat Yami's head and went to the fridge, taking out the box D gave to him and opened it, taking out a piece of flesh and gave it to Yami who ate it happily. Aqua soon came downstairs as well and Yugi fed him. "Well, I need to get to school now. Do you think you would be fine here by yourselves?" Yugi asked.

"No, Yugi. We want to be by your side. We can keep ourselves hidden." Yami said, now back in his half demon form. "I think I have a better idea, do you think you can hide your wings and tail, Yami?" Yugi asked and he nodded. "Well, maybe I can sign you two up as new students and register you two in all my classes so you would be there for me without anyone noticing who you really are except for my friends." Yugi suggested and they agreed.

* * *

In the Kaiba Mansion, Seto and Ruby was getting ready for school, Jou and Kaiser eating some fruit while they were getting ready. "Jou, Kaiser, do you think you will be alright staying here by yourselves?" Seto asked and Jou looked up. "I think we can. Nobody will hurt us from in here will they?" Jou asked. "No one will hurt you or Kaiser. We will have our guards here to watch over you." Ruby said.

"And Jou," Seto called and he looked to him. "Please, don't try to fly in here. I don't want to see you hurt when I get back from school." Seto murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Jou nodded and watched as they left before they left to head back into Seto's room, not feeling safe to be outside the comfort of any room they weren't familiar with.

* * *

Back at D's pet shop, a man with straight, silver hair, some covering one side of his face from an age old injury, walked in. Some of the pets started to growl and hiss at him as he walked by. "Count D, where are you?" The man called and he appeared from another room. "What do you want now, Pegasus?" D asked, quite angered that he would show his face here again.

"I came back to get those two demons that couldn't be controlled by no one. I would like to try my hand at them again." Pegasus said. "I'm sorry, but someone has already took them." D said and was about to walk off when Pegasus glared at him. "What do you mean 'someone has already took them'?" Pegasus asked angrily.

"A young man came in here and the demons were attracted to him compared to anyone else so I let him adopt them." D said. Pegasus growled. He wanted those demons so he could take over Kaiba Corp. but his plan failed so he will have to try a new plan. "Fine, do you have anything else that would be worth my time?" Pegasus asked.

"Well, why don't we see." D asked, hating to service this man but he knew he wouldn't leave unless he gotten something from the pet shop. The pets growled as he walked past, hating him just as much as well. They heard that sometimes he would abuse the pets he got from here in the worse possible way that they wouldn't speak of it much.

Pegasus soon saw something that caught his eye. In a cage was a white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes. He had beautiful white wings on his back and wore a ornate crown of charms and jewels on his head. Beside him was a silver haired girl with dark blue eyes tinted gold. She had a pair of black panther ears and tail. Her hands were formed into black paws.

"I want them." Pegasus said and their eyes widened. "D-san, don't let him adopt us. I don't want to go with him." The white haired boy whimpered, looking to him. "I'm sorry, Pegasus, but they are not up for adoption." D spoke and Pegasus growled. "I want them, Count D. I don't care if they don't want to be with me." Pegasus hissed and that angered more of the animals in the room.

Next to Jou and Kaiser, Ryou was abused by his last master and Diamond did her best to keep him protected from the abuse but she would get beaten as well just for protecting him. D tries to find someone that would care for them and Pegasus was surely not one of them. "Well, we don't want to go with you, Pegasus. You have hurt many of our friends and you're not going to do the same to us." Diamond growled.

Ryou hid himself behind her, hating to be in Pegasus' greedy sight. Pegasus sighed and looked to D. "Fine, I'll leave but I will be back for them and you better give them to me with no arguments." Pegasus said and left. The pets calmed down after he left and D looked to Ryou who was shivering in fright. "Don't worry, Ryou. I know someone will come and get you and Diamond before he comes back." D said.

Ryou looked up, tears showing in his eyes slightly. "Promise?" Ryou asked.

"I promise."

* * *

When you got to school with Yami and Aqua, he was greeted by Marik, Bakura, Toben and Crimson. "Hey, Yugi." Bakura said. "Hi guys." He then looked around. "Where's Seto and Ruby?" Yugi asked. "I don't know, they weren't here when we got here but I know that they would never be late for school." Toben said.

"So Yugi, why is Yami and Aqua here? I thought they couldn't hide their demon appendages?" Crimson asked. "I didn't think they could either but I couldn't leave them home. When I signed the contract, one of the rules said that I can't leave them alone for a long period of time cause they would worry about my safety." Yugi said and they nodded.

"Come on, Yami and Aqua. Let's get you registered in before school starts." They nodded and followed him inside. But unnoticed to them, one of the most hated people in the school was watching them. _'So, Yugi has two very cute friends with him. I think it's time for meet to greet them and make them mine.' _The girl thought before following them inside.

After getting them their schedule, which was made so Yami and Aqua would be in all of Yugi's classes, they left out only to encounter Anzu in their way. "What do you want, Anzu?" Bakura growled. "Take it easy, Bakura. All I want to do is meet little Yugi's new friends." Anzu said. "We don't want to meet with you." Yami muttered as he took Yugi's hand and led him off to their first class.

"Well, you heard him. Shoo." Marik said, making a waving motion before they left to go to their own classes. Anzu growled._ 'Little snot nosed brat. He can't keep them away from me long. They will be mine even if I am forced to take them away.'_ she thought before she left to go to her own class.

* * *

"Yugi, does that girl hurt you in any way?" Aqua asked. "No, not really, she does always mess with me but the person I need to watch out for is Ushio. He's the one that always beats me up when my friends aren't around to help me." Yugi whispered and Yami growled. "Do you want us to take care of him personally for hurting you?" Yami questioned.

_'Well, it is in their demon nature to protect me from those who would harm me and Ushio has done a lot to me ever since I came to high school.'_ Yugi thought and then nodded. "Sure, I know that even if I don't want you to, you would do so anyway since you both care for me." Yugi replied and they smiled before heading into their first class.

Soon, it was lunch time and Yugi found his friends sitting at their regular table. "So, Yugi, do you want us to keep an eye out for Anzu?" Ruby asked, knowing that Anzu must've caught sight of Yami and Aqua and would do anything to get to them like she does with just about any boy that looks good. Too bad she doesn't know who they truly are and would get a shock out of it if she does find out.

"Yes, I have a feeling the Yami and Aqua would be annoyed if she shows up again." Yugi said and left to head outside with his lunch and Ruby, along with the others, kept an eye out for Anzu just in case she was to try and leave out to see Yugi and mess with him.

Yugi sat under a sakura tree that was planted around the schoolyard. Yami and Aqua sat beside him, now in their half demon forms since no one was around to see them. Yugi quietly ate his lunch as Yami and Aqua feasted upon some grapes and strawberries that he gotten them. Yugi like the peace now that Yami and Aqua was here. He never felt any happier.

But soon the peace was shattered when they heard some footsteps coming near. Yugi looked up before turning to look at Yami and Aqua and they got up, jumping up into the tree above them so they couldn't be seen but still able to keep watch on Yugi. Ushio came and stood in front of Yugi.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Yugi. I had a tough time finding you yesterday but now I can finish what I started." Ushio said and Yami growled lowly. "Why don't you leave me alone, Ushio. I'm not some punching bag that you can use every time you feel like it." Yugi murmured, defending himself for once against the bully.

"Growing a backbone, I see. Well, let's just see you try defending yourself against this." Ushio hissed but wasn't able to get near as a large shadow appeared from the trees and grabbed Ushio in its sharp talons and flew off, taking him up to the roof, another one appearing from the tree as well but it landed next to Yugi, cold cerise eyes looking down to him.

"Yami is not going to give him any mercy, will he?" Yugi asked and Aqua shook his head, knowing that no one could hear the agonizing screams from above the school for a veil of silence was placed over the area of death.

* * *

Ushio shivered in fear as he stared at the demon growling at him. He didn't have nowhere to run and he surely couldn't beat the demon himself. Yami snarled again and placed a claw over him to hold him in place. Before he had a chance to scream, Yami clamped his jaws around the older boy's head, pulling up with a sharp yank and blood dripped from the spinal cord of the dead bully onto the roof. The body fell limp without the support of its spine as Yami gulped down the head of Yugi's once attacker, crunching greedily on bone and vital parts.

After he did so, he picked up the rest of the discarded body and gulped that down easily before licking the blood away from his snout and left the roof, using some magic that he remembered to seal the door so no one will never access the school rooftop anymore.

* * *

Anzu looked around the school cafeteria for any sign of Yami and Aqua. He saw Yugi's friends sitting near the entrance the lead to the outside tables. She walked over to them but they didn't pay no attention to her. "Hey, have you seen Yugi anywhere?" Anzu asked. "Like we are going to tell you. Anzu, why don't you just leave them alone for you own good?"

"No, I want Yami and Aqua and little Yugi isn't going to keep me from my goal." Anzu growled as she looked out the window and saw a dark shadow land. She blinked slightly only to see it was gone. _'Was I imaging it?'_ Anzu wondered before she looked back to Yugi's friends who didn't pay no heed to her and she growled, leaving.

* * *

Soon, the school day ended and Yugi bid goodbye to his friends before he left with Yami and Aqua, never noticing that Anzu was following them home. _'I will find out why Yugi is so special. They could deserve alot more than him.'_ Anzu thought as she continued to follow them. Aqua sniffed out something foul in the air but paid no mind to it as they went inside the game shop, Aqua closing the door behind him and Anzu was shut out.

Anzu growled and went over to the window, shocked at seeing Yami and Aqua now as demons. _'But how? They were human before. Maybe that's how they truly look and that makes them all the more irresistible.'_ she thought, grinning as she continued to watch them.

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room, reading a book he picked up off the bookshelf as Aqua laid by his feel, purring like a resting cat and Yami sat next to him, reading the book as well. Yugi yawned softly and placed the bookmark in the book before looking up to Yami. "Do you want to get a nap, Yami?" Yugi asked and he nodded before they got up and left to go upstairs.

Anzu, from outside, growled, seeing as the door to the shop was locked so she couldn't get in. So with that, she left, praying that she will get Yami and Aqua away from Yugi and have them as her own.

Yugi went to change out of his school clothes while Yami and Aqua sat in his room, waiting for him. They were happy to be near Yugi since he was so nice and caring, it was a thought of why he never found D's shop before but at least he was able to get them before Pegasus.

Yami closed his eyes. He couldn't think of what might happen if he were to come back to try and adopt them before Yugi could. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

Pegasus came into the shop, looking around. He wanted to find a pet, a very vicious one that he could use to his advantage against Kaiba Corp and his search engines found that D's quaint little shop was the perfect place. Some of the pets looked up at his arrival and growled silently, feeling something off about him.

D came out when he heard them and looked to Pegasus. "What may I do for you?" D asked. "I want a pet. A vicious and ferocious and it seems that my search for said pet has brought me here." Pegasus said. "Now, do you happen to have what I am looking for?" Pegasus continued and D nodded, leading him over to the room where Yami and Aqua stayed.

He heard the harsh growls and the scraping of claws on stone and he smiled evilly. "They're in their, two of the most vicious demons you could ever find in the world." D said and Pegasus went inside and gasped at the two demons that sat in the steel cage. They looked up to him with blood red eyes and growled.

"They're magnificent. I'll take them." Pegasus said and D nodded but looked at the demons and felt a slight voice in his mind that he could only hear. /We do not want to go with him, D. He's nothing but an evil soul and he would turn up like all the other before him that try to take us in./ One of the demons said and he nodded.

"Well?" Pegasus asked. D looked to him. "They wish to not go with you for you are not capable of their loyalty." D said. "Well, I really don't care. I want them so they can help me in my plan." Pegasus growled and walked closer to the cage but wasn't expecting the quick claw coming at him and blood splattered onto the floor. He held a hand over his bleeding right eye, too shocked to even register the pain for a second.

Yami brought his claw back into the cage, glaring down at Pegasus and gulped down his right eye which managed to be embedded on his claw. Pegasus glared at them with his only eye and looked to D. "Well, you are right, they are vicious and I may have failed this time but I will come back to get them and you better get them ready." Pegasus said before leaving out, needing medical attention and fast.

D sighed and looked up to Yami and Aqua. "I'm sorry for this, Yami. I hope you will find an interest in someone." D said before leaving out. _'I hope so as well.'_ Yami thought before he licked the blood off his claw and settled down a bit.

-End Flashback-

Yugi came back in and saw Yami look like he was stressed about something. He walked over to him, placing a hand on his side and he looked down to him. "Are you alright, Yami? You looked a little stressed." Yugi asked and Yami shook his head, showing he was fine. Yugi climbed up onto his bed and Yami walked over to him as well, climbing onto the bed and lied down.

Aqua was already asleep so he was lying on the small carpet that was in Yugi's room. Yugi looked over to Yami and then at his wings which were twitching ever now and then, giving him an idea. He moved closer to him and gently stroke his left wing. Yami looked up to him before he started to purr.

_**-Lime ahead. Don't like then go away. Simple as a click of the back button in your browser-**_

Yugi smiled and kept stroking his wing, loving the small purrs he get from Yami. Yami closed his eyes before he moved his head and nuzzled Yugi's stomach, moving dangerously close to being in between Yugi's legs. He blushed hotly as Yami's snout was venturing downward but remembered that he will have to get used to it sooner or later since he didn't want to break the third rule by not letting Yami or Aqua do this.

Yugi moved his hand to stroke Yami's neck and he moaned softly. Yugi looked down to see that Yami was half human again and was looking up at him. "Are you alright with this, Yugi? I don't want to force you into anything that you don't want to do." Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I would have to get used to this soon enough so why not now." Yugi said, smiling.

Yami smiled as well and sat up, laying Yugi back down onto his bed and crawled over him and leaned down to kiss him gently. Yugi returned the kiss gently, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck, his tail traveling the inside of his legs before it wrapped along the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing Yugi's hardened arousal.

Yugi moaned softly as Yami nipped at his neck before he sat up and moved down to his arousal and grinned. "Well, I guess it's true that big things come in small packages." Yami said, a small grin appearing on his face. Yugi blushed and then moaned as Yami placed his mouth over his swollen arousal, sucking lightly.

Yami relished in the sweet taste of Yugi's precum, glad that he was adopted by such a sweet and bright soul. He couldn't think of any other that was better than Yugi and he vowed his life to make sure Yugi was safe and sound. He then started to suck a bit harder, letting his forked tongue run over more of Yugi's precum that continued the flow from all the pent up passion Yugi was feeling from the attention he was getting.

Yugi moaned louder but stayed as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake Aqua. This continued on a bit longer before Yugi cried out, releasing inside of Yami's mouth. He swallowed fast, making sure he got every drop and then released Yugi's softened organ, lying down beside Yugi and wrapped a wing around him.

Yugi smiled and cuddled up closer to Yami, placing his head under Yami's chin. "That's where we'll stop for now. Next time, we might just go farther." Yami whispered and nuzzled Yugi's hair just as he heard the boy's breathing slowed, signaling that he fell asleep and he did the same, holding Yugi close to him.

* * *

Zypher: Huzzah! I put in a lime! At least I know my lemon/lime skills haven't gone to waste yet. -hears something- Holy snaps! It's the armed forces of rotten fruit! Run for it! -runs as people chased after her, throwing fruit-

Yami, Bakura and Marik: -sitting in chairs and eating popcorn-


	4. Adoption of the Innocent

Zypher: You are all wonderful people, I thank thee.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 4

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day curled up in Yami's gentle hold. He smiled softly and kissed him before he got up and went to go get washed up for the new day. Yami yawned and got up, stretching out his wings before he sat on the bed once more, waiting for Yugi. Yugi came out from the bathroom dressed in his school uniform and smiled when he saw Yami was awake.

"Good morning, Yami." Yugi greeted as he walked over and hugged him. He hugged him back, smiling as he got up. "Did you have a good sleep, Yugi?" Yami asked and he nodded, blushing lightly as he remember what happened just before he went to sleep. He then turned to look over at Aqua and saw that he looked pale, his scales becoming grey slightly.

"Oh no, Aqua. Are you alright?" Yugi asked, worried, as Yami let him go so he could check on Aqua. Aqua moaned lowly and opened his eyes which were now looked lighter than before. "I'm fine, Yugi. Don't worry." Aqua whispered and tried to get up but he was too weak and fell back on the plush carpet.

"What happened, Aqua?" Yugi asked again. "I think I know. It is a sickness that had passed over our race for a while and can sometimes appears suddenly. It's not very hard to get rid of but D has the medicine." Yami confirmed. Yugi didn't want to be late for school so he wouldn't worry his friends even thought they didn't know about Ushio's death but he didn't want anything bad to happen to Aqua either.

"If we leave now, we can make it over to D's shop and back before the first bell rings, Yugi." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he looked back to Aqua and knelt down by his side. "Hold on, Aqua. We'll get you some medicine to take care of this." Yugi said, kissing his snout before he and Yami left.

Yami turned back into his demon form and unfurled his wings, letting Yugi onto his back and he jumped up from the ground, gaining air as he flew in the direction to D's shop, placing a veil of invisibility over them so no one could see them as they flew through the air as quick as possible to reach the shop.

* * *

Bakura looked around, seeing if he could find Yugi, Aqua or Yami anywhere. Crimson walked over to him, his long black hair tied into a long braid. "Did you see Yugi yet?" Crimson asked and he shook his head. "No, he isn't here yet. I worried about what could've happened to him." Bakura said.

"Well, with Yami and Aqua by his side, we shouldn't have much to worry about, unless Ushio actually uses his brain to form a plan to get to Yugi without Yami or Aqua noticing. But now that I think about it, he never showed up after school yesterday." Crimson spoke.

"Yeah, you're right, after lunch, it was like he disappeared and he never tries to ditch a school day. He wants to use any time in school using his hall monitor duty to get to Yugi." Bakura said. "Maybe we should go and get Seto, Marik, Ruby and Toben. Yugi could be in trouble." Crimson stated and Bakura nodded as they headed into the school.

* * *

Yami landed at the pet shop door and Yugi jumped off his back and went inside while he waited outside. "D-chan, are you here?" Yugi called and he came out from another room. "I'm here. What is it that you need, Yugi?" D asked. "Aqua is sick and Yami told me that you have something to cure it."

"Oh, he has the Lich flu again. He's the only demon dragon that I know that would have this flu so often and I know only of so many to still exist." D said as he left the room to get the medicine.

Yugi sat on the Chinese styled couch and a small kitten jumped up into his lap and he smiled, petting the kitten and she purred softly. Soon enough, D came back out with a bottle filled with a thick, black liquid. "Here, Yugi. Take this and give it to Aqua. Let him stay home for today and when you get out of school, he should be fine." D said and Yugi nodded.

"Thanks, D-chan." he said as he left out once more.

Yami let Yugi onto his back once more and he flew off back to the game shop so they can give Aqua the medicine before the flu gets any worse.

* * *

"Did you guys see Yugi yet?" Ruby asked and they shook their heads. "No, he was not in any of the classrooms or outside. Something bad could be happening guys and I don't like it." Toben said. "Well, like I told Bakura, we shouldn't worry too much since he does have Yami and Aqua. So as long as they're around, no one could hurt him or they will have to face their wrath." Crimson said.

"Crimson does have a point. Why don't we head back to the front gate and wait for him?" Marik asked and they nodded as they headed back out again to wait for Yugi.

* * *

Yami landed back at the house and waited outside once more as Yugi ran inside and up to his room and gasped as he saw Aqua getting paler and some bone starting to show through his dimming skin. "Hold on, Aqua, I got you some medicine." Yugi whispered as he tipped Aqua's head up and bit and poured the thick liquid in his mouth.

He swallowed slowly until the medicine was gone and he smiled as he looked up to Yugi. "I'm sorry to have worried you so, little one. I hate having this sickness but it only happens once in a millennia if not less. I'll be fine even though I won't be around to protect you." Aqua whispered.

"Don't worry. Yami will be there for me so you just stay here and get some rest and I will be home soon." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as he closed his eyes to get some rest. Yugi ran a hand through his spines before laying his head down on the plush carpet and left to head back outside where Yami was waiting.

"Come on, let's get to school before we're late." Yami nodded as he placed Yugi on his back once more and flew off for the school grounds.

* * *

Crimson saw the black form of Yami from the distance and looked to the rest of the group. "Come on, guys. Yami and Yugi are arriving." he said and they nodded before getting up from their spots and left to meet with them, unaware of who was watching.

Anzu glared at Yugi upon Yami's back as he landed. _'What is it that so special about him? I'm more attractive than that little runt and yet Yami and Aqua would choose him over me.'_ Anzu thought angrily and watched as they all headed for their classes before she followed Yugi and Yami.

* * *

Before they reached their class she called out to them and they turned. Yami groaned, wondering when this girl would leave them alone. "What do you want now, Anzu?" Yugi asked, wanting to get to class before they were late. "I just wanted to ask you where did you get Yami and Aqua from?" Anzu asked, showing that she knew what they truly were which scared Yugi.

_'What would happen if she tells the entire school that Yami and Aqua were rare creatures? I'll never hear the end of it about whre I got them from and why Yami looked human.'_ Yugi thought and Yami looked down to Yugi's distressed state before looking back to Anzu. "I will tell you this once and only once. Open your big mouth about me and Aqua being animals hidden as humans and your injuries will be dealt to you slowly and painfully.

"Yugi does not want us to be revealed to no one and neither do we. We do not like you in any way, shape or form and it will stay that way. Hurt Yugi and you will be punished. Send anyone else to hurt him and we find out, then you shall really pay." Yami hissed, showing sharp fangs and she nodded quickly.

He looked back down to Yugi and took his hand softly, walking him to their class._ 'I will heed his warning for now but I will get him and Aqua. They will not stop me from what I want from them.'_ she thought before she headed to her class.

* * *

In their science class, Bakura was deep in thought, tuning out the teacher's droning. _'Yugi has a pet and now Seto and Ruby. Maybe we should check out this pet shop and see what they have there.'_ Bakura thought before he cut off his train of thoughts as the bell rang. He walked out of the classroom with Crimson as he looked over to him. "So, Bakura, what kept you occupied this whole time?" Crimson asked as they headed to lunch.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we should check out that pet shop Yugi was taking about. The idea of getting a pet we never knew about is getting to me." Bakura said. "You're right, it has been getting at me too. I say we go there after school." Crimson said he nodded as they went into the cafeteria.

At one of the other tables in the lunch room, Anzu was conversing with her friends. "So, did any of you hear about a mysterious pet shop?" Anzu asked. Most of them shook their heads no but her best friend, Genna nodded.

"Yeah, I heard of it. It's called Count D's Pet Shop and it's in Chinatown, right next to Crystal's Magic and Wares. I gotten a pet there and little Micah is just the best thing I ever gotten." Genna said, smiling as she remembered when she first met the handsome tiger turned human.

She didn't know that she could even take care of a tiger but when she met with him in person, she fallen in love and knew Micah had as well. Anzu couldn't believe that Genna never told her about the shop if she has been there already. _'If she had told me about it earlier, I could have gotten Yami and Aqua before that pipsqueak.'_ Anzu thought but she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings so she didn't get angry at her for it.

"Thanks for telling me. I just might go there after school to check it out." Anzu said. "Great! Tell me what kind of pet you get if you do." Genna said cheerfully and Anzu nodded. _'Yeah, I'm planning to get one to kill Yugi for me and lead Yami and Aqua on a false trail so they never know it was me.'_ she thought, plan set in mind.

* * *

Over at the table Yugi shared with his friends, he saw two people he never saw before. They both had blond hair but one was a lighter shade than the other and they both looked very frightened to be around other people. He looked up to Yami and saw the look in his eyes. _'Maybe he knows them. Could they be from the pet shop?'_ Yugi wondered as he sat at the table.

"Hey, Yugi. How have you been today?" Marik asked. "Just fine. Well, unless you count Anzu trying to get Yami to go out with her fine." Yugi said and they groaned. "When will she give up? She will get herself into a mess of trouble is she doesn't stop bugging you, Aqua and Yami." Crimson said.

"She already did and Yami left her with a warning but I have a feeling she won't take it seriously. Anyways," Yugi turned to look at the two blond haired boys. "Who are you two?" Yugi asked. The darker blond haired boy looked up to Seto and he nodded slightly. "It's ok, he won't hurt you in any way." Seto said softly and he nodded before he turned back to Yugi, a smile lightening his features. "I'm Jounouchi Katsuya and this is my half brother, Kaiser. We're Seto and Ruby's pets." Jou introduced and Yugi smiled.

"That's great. Have you been cared well?" Yugi asked.

They nodded.

"Is everything fine with him, Jou?" Yami asked this time and Jou looked to him and shivered slightly. He heard about the night demons that were separated from all the other pets because of their nature and the fact that they like the taste of blood of whatever they could spill it from but what made Jou wonder is why he hasn't tried to kill anyone?

"Yes, I'm fine. He promised he wouldn't hurt me like my other masters before him. Now what I want to ask is why are you here? You and Aqua normally kill anyone that tries to adopt you and D would never let you both out into the city." Jou asked. "We have been adopted by Yugi. He is a pure and caring soul and we wouldn't hurt anyone without his consent unless they try to hurt or harm him in any way. I already took care of the boy that was hurting him yesterday."

"You took care of Ushio? Yugi, did you really let him do so?" Toben exclaimed and he nodded. "It wouldn't really matter. He would have killed him whether I want him to or not. He would dispose of anyone that would hurt me so I can't really stop him unless I can get through to him." Yugi said. That scared Jou and Kaiser.

They may have heard about Yami and Aqua back in the pet shop but they never really learned about what they would do to anyone that would hurt the one they were adopted by because they refused every person that tries to take them, leaving their remains outside the shop to prove their point.

"Well, you wouldn't hurt us. Will you, Yami?" Kaiser asked softly. He shook his head. "No, I will not hurt you or Jou. Me and Aqua may have been locked in that cage for a long time but we have heard about your abuse from your former masters and we would never stoop that low. If Seto and Ruby need it, we would help protect you as well." Yami said and he smiled, nodding.

"That would be nice, seeing as I don't know much about you or Aqua so it would give us a chance to become better friends." Jou said and Yami smiled softly.

Yugi was glad that Yami was getting along with his friends more and he hugged him around his waist. Yami looked down to him before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him closer as they continued with their conversation.

* * *

After school, Bakura and Crimson said their goodbyes before they headed off in the direction to China town to visit the pet shop. "So, Bakura, do you think you might get a pet from there?" Crimson asked. "I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. I like pets but some may be too aggravating to take care of and I don't want all that work." Bakura said as they came up to the pet shop and walked inside.

D came out to greet them with a warm, friendly smile. "Hello and welcome to my pet shop. May help you with anything?" D asked. "We just came to look around. My friend, Yugi, has been here once and it made me think about getting a pet of my own." Bakura said.

"Really now. Yugi is a sweet person to take care of Yami and Aqua. I wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't willing to do so when they reacted so much to him." D said as he started to walk through the small room filled with different pets of all kinds. Bakura and Crimson followed behind him, looking around.

"Is it true that Yami and Aqua used to kill their previous masters everytime there were to get adopted?" Crimson asked. "Yes. We have seen it ourselves." A soft voice said and Bakura turned to see the most beautiful thing he ever saw in his life. A young boy was perched on top of a bird swing, his silver hair gleaming in the light of the room softly.

His eyes were like his, only softer and more of a light brown color compared to his russet brown. He had a pair of elegant white wings sprouting from his back and his head was decorates with a ornate crown of jewels, silk and beads.

He wore a pure white shirt and pants and he was barefooted. He walked over to the cage and Ryou jumped down, flapping his wings slightly so he would land lightly. "What's your name?" Bakura asked softly. "I'm Ryou. What's yours?" Ryou asked back. Normally, he would be scared of anyone that would come near him but something about the teen made him want to be close by him.

"I'm Bakura." He said softly and Ryou smiled. D and Crimson watched from afar. "Well, this is the first time Ryou has reacted to anyone other than Diamond." D murmured and Crimson looked to him. "Who's Diamond?" Crimson asked.

"I'm Diamond." Another voice said and he turned to see a gorgeous female standing beside him. She had silver-white hair tied into a braid with small panther ears showing. She wore a black fitting shirt and jeans that were slightly torn at the bottom. Her sleek black tail was curled around her waist and she looked over to Ryou and Bakura with a smile.

"Really now? Are you related to Ryou somehow?" Crimson asked and D answered for him. "Yes, she is actually his half sister. She protected him ever since he was young but soon enough they were taken in as slave pets to some evil man who's been using them for his own sick pleasures. Selling them to other people for money and whatnot."

He gave a light sight before smiling. "I was glad enough that my father, who owned the shop before me, was able to bribe their last master to let me have them and I'm currently trying to find them an owner that Ryou's not afraid of to take them in and it seems I have." D said.

Bakura heard everything and looked back to Ryou. "Ryou, would you and your sister like to come home with us? I will promise to make sure that you are not hurt anymore." Bakura said and Ryou looked to him. He was still a little wary of Bakura but if he's planning to bring Diamond with him them he was fine. He nodded, smiling, and Bakura smiled as well as he turned to D.

"I would like to adopt Ryou and Diamond, Count D." Bakura said and he smiled. "Ok then. Diamond get your brother and meet us in the main room." D said and she nodded as Bakura and Crimson followed him out. "Ok, now all you need to do is sign a contract to complete you adoption and you must follow these three simple rules. If you are to break them then I am not responsible for what may happen to you or your pet." D said. Bakura nodded.

"First, make sure they are together at all times. He may be safe to be around you but until he would stay with you more that he would with Diamond, he must be in sight of her at all times. Second, make sure he gets fresh fruit and water and have a open place where he can go out to. If you can achieve that you may just hear him sing at night. And third, show him to no one except for your closest friends. If he was to be seen by another, something bad may happen to him as well as you. The same shall go for you Crimson for Diamond is the only black and silver panther in this world." D said and they nodded as Bakura signed the contract.

"I will uphold to these rules and make sure that Ryou and Diamond will stay in a loving home and have friends that will never hurt him in the way their other masters did." Bakura said and D signed the contract as well. "There. Now that everything is taken care of, Ryou and Diamond will be with you shortly. Please take good care of them." D said and Bakura nodded.

Soon enough, a black and silver panther walked out with a elegant white bird perched on her back and he flew over to land on Bakura's shoulder, singing a soft melody. He smiled softly and stroked Ryou's head before he left out, Crimson following behind with Diamond by his side.

D closed the door and sighed. _'Now what am I to do? If Pegasus finds out about this, the only pets that may catch his interest is Malik and Topaz and they're just as vicious as Yami and Aqua but they don't kill for a living. I hope someone will come for them soon before Pegasus comes for another visit.'_ he thought as he left back into the room, needing a nice cup of tea to calm him from his nerves about what to do when Pegasus shows up once more.

* * *

Zypher: Aww, now I feel bad for making D worried. But don't worry, Malik and Topaz will be safe soon enough and I know you can all guess who he will be adopted by so review everyone to make me a very happy person.


	5. A Special After School Present

Zypher: Thank you for your reviews. Once again, thanks Red Dragon of Egypt for letting me use your muses for protection against those lawyer. Now I have an army!

Cazic: Don't get carried away, Zypher.

Zypher: Ok, good point. Anywhosit, as a present, you shall be added into the story as well to help out Yugi, Aqua and Yami. And I'm giving this privilege to everyone of my reviewers so if you want to be added in, just give me a description of your character and what you would like to do and I'll sign you in.

Cazic: Now on with the chapter.

Zypher: You're getting better at this for a God of Fear.

Cazic: Maybe cause I'm around you a lot.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 5

* * *

After school, Yugi said goodbye to his friends since they had work to do so they couldn't come to the arcade with him and Yami. He really wanted to go but he insisted that he wanted to go home when Yami was willing to go with him to the arcade. But he never want to deny Yugi's wishes so he shifted back into his half demon form and flew back home, Yugi snug in his arms as he flew.

But what they didn't noticed was that Anzu was coming back with a pet of her own. She went to the pet shop early so no one would spot her and she insisted she was given a pet that could hold their own against Yami and Aqua. Now D didn't know why she would want such a pet since she never told him her true reason for wanting a pet and with some difficulty, she signed the contract and she took the huge rock-like gargoyle demon that she was given around Yugi's home.

"Now what I want you to do is when Yugi comes around without Yami or Aqua, take him and bring him to me." Anzu said and the demon nodded as she left for home, smirking. _'Soon Yugi will be out my way and I can get Yami and Aqua as my own pets. D may have the contract that Yugi signed but it wouldn't matter to me.'_ Anzu though as she continued to walk away.

* * *

Yami landed softly a few ways from the game shop and placed Yugi down before they started to walk, unaware of the trap lying in wait until Yami felt something off about their surroundings but it was too late as the gargoyle demon jumped from the alley and grabbed Yugi, flying off. Yami growled, eyes flashing as he turned full demon and chased after the demon.

The demon was quick for being made out of stone which caused to be a slight problem. Yugi struggled in the demon's grip but he couldn't break free. _'Please, Yami. Help me.'_ Yugi thought quietly. Without warning, a large form came out of nowhere and slammed into the stone demon which made him drop Yugi and Yami flew fast to catch him.

He growled and looked up to see a red dragon with black eyes fighting with the gargoyle. He landed and placed Yugi down once more. "Thanks, Yami." Yugi said and Yami let out a low draconic purr, nuzzling him softly before he turned back to the fight and flew up, knowing now that the dragon was an ally.

The dragon smiled and flew back a bit, letting Yami have his chance at the demon. She was watching Anzu the whole time and she knew something was about to happen when she purchased Nightstone. He was a demon she knew a while back but he was taken away by some human who trained him to be a pet and soon enough, he was given to Count D who took good care of him until now.

She was sad to fight him now but she hated Anzu and if she plans to hurt Yugi when Yami or Aqua wasn't around, she will be the one protecting him. She flew down and landed beside Yugi who looked up to her. "Who are you?" Yugi asked. "I really don't have a name so I'm mostly called Red Dragon." She said. Yugi didn't know that he could understand her since Aqua rarely spoke when he was in his true demon form but at least he knows now.

They heard a loud bang and they turned to see Yami smashing what was left of the demon into the ground, the demon's blood splattered on his face and claws. Yugi ran over to him, Red Dragon walking behind him. He placed his hands on Yami's side and he turned to him before he stepped away from the corpse and nuzzled Yugi once more.

He didn't mind the blood as he turned to Red Dragon who was walking over to the corpse and stared at it for a bit before she took a big breath and let red flames engulf the remains of the demon and the ashes blew away in the slight winds.

"So, Red Dragon, do you have a place to stay?" Yugi asked as Yami picked him up. "No, not really, I'm a sort of scout for Count D just in case there was any animals that didn't have any homes roaming around the city. Why?" she explained. "You may stay with us if you like. You have saved Yugi from that demon and I am grateful so you have gained my trust as well as Aqua's."

"Thank you, I will be glad to stay." Red Dragon said, smiling once more and they headed over to the game shop, the danger now passed and Yugi gaining a new friend and ally.

* * *

Later that night, Yugi was happy to see Aqua was ok from his sickness and he was introduced to Red Dragon who became fast friends. Now, Yugi was up in his room with Yami and Aqua, Red Dragon asleep downstairs. "So, are you feeling a lot better, Aqua?" Yugi asked as he pet Aqua's head. He smiled and nodded. "Of course, some Dark Flower extract and a little sleep is all that I need to get rid of this sickness for another millennia or two." Aqua said.

"I'm glad for that." Yugi said and Aqua pulled him close. "I'm glad for it as well, I may have been asleep that night but you don't know how aroused I was when I heard you." Aqua purred and Yugi blushed as he was placed on the bed and he kissed Yugi softly. "I'll leave you two alone for this night but next time, I'll join in." Yami said and left out the room.

_**-Warning! Lemon ahead! If you don't like lemons between two boys then skip until the next warning.-**_

Once they were alone, Aqua broke the kiss softly and nuzzled Yugi under his chin before he moved Yugi's uniform shirt slightly to show his lithe shoulders that was unmarred from any bruises and latched onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, sucking gently. Yugi moaned from the ministrations and lifted a hand to caress Aqua's neck softly. He purred before he nuzzled him again. He sat up and looked down to Yugi who was panting softly, sweat trickling down his face and eyes half lidded.

He caressed his cheek with his claws gently before he started to remove Yugi's uniform shirt that was covered slightly in blood from where Yami was nuzzling him by his neck earlier and threw it to the floor along with his own shirt that Yugi manage to take off. Before he could continue, Yugi sat up and looked to him. "Let me please you for a bit, Aqua." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as Yugi started to caress his chest softly with his small hands and he purred, closing his eyes.

Soon, Yugi started to suck on one of Aqua's nipples and he moaned out loud, threading his claws through Yugi's hair as he continued. Yugi felt Aqua's arousal poking at his legs and he looked up to Aqua before he stopped and he moved his hand down to his arousal and rubbed it gently causing Aqua to roar out softly but not loud enough to wake Red Dragon or Yami.

Aqua pounced on Yugi and kissed his again as his tail appeared and he removed Yugi's pants as well as his own. He wanted Yugi's first time to not be painful so he looked around for anything he can use and spotted a bottle of lotion on the nightstand. He reached over for the bottle before he coated his finger with the vanilla scented lotion and he looked down to Yugi.

"This may hurt a bit, Yugi, so relax." Aqua whispered and Yugi nodded, this being his first time so he was a little inexperienced compared to Aqua. He placed the tip of his finger at his entrance and he leaned down to kiss him as he slipped his finger inside of him. Yugi closed his eyes, feeling a slight pain from the entrance but the pain faded after a while and he returned the kiss to show he was ok and Aqua started to move his finger inside of him to stretch him out a bit.

Soon, he slipped in a second then a third and he had Yugi moaning when he hit Yugi's sweet spot. Once he thought he was stretched out enough, he pulled out his fingers which caused Yugi to whimper. He coated his arousal with the lotion and he straddle Yugi's waist. He looked down to Yugi, waiting to see if he was ready.

Yugi looked up to him and nodded, showing he was ready and Aqua nodded as well as he gently slipped inside of him, watching to see if he was in any discomfort. Yugi bared the pain so Aqua would stop to make sure me was ok. Once he was buried into the hilt, he waiting for Yugi once more to say he was ready.

Yugi shifted slightly, causing Aqua to moan and showing that he was ready, he started to gently thrust inside of him with care even thought his demon side wanted to pound him into the mattress. He was planning to make this just as pleasing for Yugi then it is for him. Yugi moaned once again, loving the feeling of Aqua filling him and wonder what would happened once Yami joined in the fun. /Maybe I can help with that./ Aqua whispered into his mind and sent images of what may happen in the future between him and his two demon pets and that made him moan even louder.

Aqua continued with the gentle thrusts but they started to become more faster as Yugi pleaded for him to do so. "Please, Aqua, go faster. I don't think I can hold on much longer." Yugi pleaded. "I know, little one. We'll come together." Aqua whispered softly and shifted slightly to hit Yugi's sweet spot dead on and caused Yugi to scream out in pleasure.

Aqua roared out in pleasure as he released inside of him, triggering Yugi's release as well and his seed covered his chest as well as Aqua. He pulled out of Yugi slowly and leaned down to lick his chest clean from his release. Yugi sat up once his mind was clear from the bright flash of white behind his eyes and moved over to Aqua to lick his chest clean as well.

_**-Lemon over. You may get back to you regular scheduled reading.-**_

"That shall be enough for now, Yugi, you need some rest and we can get up to take a shower later." Aqua said as he moved to lay down beside him and pulled the sheets up to cover them both. Yugi nodded and kissed Aqua once more. "Thanks for this wonderful experience, Aqua." Yugi murmured, tendrils of sleep lacing his voice.

"It was nothing, Yugi. I was glad to be able to do such an exciting activity with someone like you." Aqua said and nuzzled Yugi once more as he fell asleep, his soft breathing causing Aqua to fall asleep as well, his arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Notes Time!

Innoruuk: Well, for some reason Zypher isn't here to do the end notes so me and Yugi are doing them. Unlike Cazic, I don't know what the heck I'm doing.

Yugi: It's easy, all you have to do is tell the readers to review but don't threaten them. Zypher might not like if they flame her if that's even possible since they like this story so much. Or those that hate yaoi and don't know how to read warnings before going into the story.

Innoruuk: Ok then, it's still hard since I'm a Prince of Hate.

Yugi: Don't worry about that. Bakura is a evil yami but he can do them fine.

Innoruuk: Alright, alright. Review everyone.

Yugi: Say please.

Innoruuk: I don't do courtesy.

Yugi: Come on, it will make Red Dragon happy. Either that or we can send Tunare after you again.

Innoruuk: How did you learn about that!

Yugi: -smiles- Red Dragon told Zypher and she told me. She must've known you was going to refuse the courtesy part.

Innoruuk: Fine. Review please. Great now I have to wash my mouth out.

Yugi: Well, at least you did a little courtesy.

End Notes Time!


	6. A Death Taken to Heart

Zypher: Well, how can you not review, this story is getting better and better. Right Tunare.

Tunare: But of course, even I am interested to see how Yugi will overcome such obstacles and still keep Yami and Aqua away from harm

Zypher: Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 6

* * *

The next day, Yugi woke up and smiled down at Aqua who held him close. He kissed Aqua softly before he slipped out his grasp and went to the bathroom to clean himself off from last night. _'Well, at least I'm getting used to this, it feels so right, even if they are my pets. They chose me for a reason and I will take care of them to their fullest extent just as they do the same for me.'_ Yugi thought as he ran a shower and got in.

He never heard the door open or the larger form slipping in behind him until he felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled, knowing it was Aqua. "I did say we could take a shower together, didn't I?" Aqua purred and nuzzled the back of Yugi's neck. He laughed softly. "Now Aqua, control yourself. I am still sore from last night."

"Aww, you're no fun." Aqua whined and he laughed again. "How about we wash up first? I know you must be hungry." Yugi said and Aqua nodded as they both washed up, Aqua still having some fun by embarrassing Yugi with gentle caresses and nips along his neck.

* * *

Red Dragon was downstairs, talking with Yami and eating some food that he prepared for her. Soon, Yugi and Aqua came downstairs and Yami looked up. "So, how was last night, Yugi?" Yami asked and he grinned when he saw him blush. "Seeing his blush must mean it went well." Red Dragon said and they laughed when his blush deepened.

"Ok, let stop messing with, what should we do today?" Aqua asked as he sat down on the couch, pulling Yugi onto his lap. "How about I call my friends and we head to the park. I know they would like to meet you, Red Dragon." Yugi suggested and they nodded. "Ok then, I'll go call them and we'll go to the park." Yugi said as he jumped off Aqua's lap and went into the kitchen.

* * *

At Bakura's, Ryou was looking around in awe, never being anywhere else except for the rooms of the pet shop. He was happy to be here. At least now Pegasus couldn't adopt him and Diamond. _'Thank you, Bakura, for coming. If you didn't, who knows what could've happened.'_ Ryou thought. The phone rang, which surprised him, and Bakura walked over, answering it.

"Hello. Yeah, Yugi? Ok, I'll come. Can I bring Ryou and Diamond with us… They're some new pets we've gotten. Ok. Bye." Bakura hanged up the phone and turned to Ryou. "Ryou, would you like to come to the park with me and Crimson to meet my friends?" Bakura asked.

"They wouldn't hurt me, will they?" Ryou asked. "Of course not, you can trust them and two of them have some friends of your, I believe, that came from the pet shop as well." Bakura said and Ryou smiled, nodding. "Ok, I'll go." Ryou said and Bakura nodded as he headed upstairs to wake up Crimson.

He knocked on his door and he opened it. "What is it, Bakura?" Crimson asked. "Yugi invited up to the park. I'm going to take Ryou there so they can meet him." Bakura said and he nodded. "Alright, let me wake up Diamond and them we can leave. Don't forget to cover Ryou until we get to the park. We don't need anyone to see him or Diamond on the way there." Crimson said and Bakura nodded as he closed his door again.

* * *

Seto woke up when he heard the phone ring and he got up, Jou whimpering slightly when he moved and reached out for the phone. "Hello. Oh Yugi, it's you. Yeah I'll come. Alright. See you later." Seto hung up the phone and looked to Jou who was now awake. "Who was that, Seto?" Jou asked. "It was Yugi. He invited us to the park. Do you want to come?" Seto asked and he nodded. "Ok, you get dressed and I'll go wake up Ruby and Kaiser." Seto said.

Jou nodded again as he crawled out from the covers and went to get dressed in the new clothes Seto had tailored for him as he left the room.

Ruby was already awake and he was playing with Kaiser who was in his small wolf form. He was happy to have someone like Kaiser around. He could never think of any other time he could have felt such strong feelings for animals. He picked up Kaiser and he barked like a small puppy and he smiled as he lied him on the bed and pat his head. Seto walked in and smiled at the cute sight.

"Hey, Ruby," Seto called out and he turned to him. "Yeah?" Ruby answered, still petting Kaiser's head. "Yugi invited us to the park so we can meet someone, do you and Kaiser want to come?" Seto asked. "Sure. Kaiser would like to be outside for once." Ruby said and Seto nodded. "Ok, get ready, we'll be leaving in a bit." Seto said and Ruby nodded as he left the room.

* * *

Marik and Toben were already awake and cleaning up the house like Ishizu told them to do while she was at work. "Man, why does she have to give us work on a Saturday?" Marik whined. Toben looked to him, pale blond hair tied into a ponytail. "Well, it was your fault, Marik." Toben admitted. "It was not! It wasn't my fault that stray got in here!" Marik yelled.

"Yeah, well you left the door open when you came in." Toben said. Marik was about to say something else when the phone rang and he answered it. "Hey, Yugi. Sure, we'll come to the park. Ok, See ya." Marik said as he hung the phone up and Toben stood behind him.

"Yugi want us to meet him at the park. Are you coming or do you plan to stay here and clean?" Marik asked. "No, I'm not going to stay here and clean up your mess." Toben said and put the broom away. "Ishizu won't be home for a while so it we can clean up the rest of the house later." Marik nodded as they left to get ready.

* * *

Anzu paced around in her overly pink room. She was worried about what happen to the demon she sent out yesterday. _'It shouldn't have taken him that long to bring Yugi here. He must've got beaten by Yami.'_ Anzu thought and stopped pacing. _'They really are devoted to Yugi. I have to get rid of him and fast or else there will be no way of separating them.'_ She thought once more and left to head out, hoping that she would find Yugi alone which may be impossible.

* * *

Yami, Red Dragon and Aqua landed in the park, Yugi sliding down from Aqua's back. "So Yugi, how many friends do you have?" Red Dragon asked. "Well, there's Seto, Bakura, Marik, Crimson, Ruby and Toben. Two of them have pets that came from the pet shop. Seto has Jou and Ruby has Kaiser while Bakura has Ryou and Crimson has Diamond." Yugi explained. "So that makes nine including you Red Dragon." Yugi said as he looked up to her.

She smiled. "I'm glad you consider me as a friend, little Yugi." They heard something from nearby and Yami looked up, Aqua prepared just in case it was Anzu. It's wasn't her, it was Yugi's friends. Crimson looked up to the red dragon that stood with them. "So, is this who you wanted us to meet?" Crimson asked. "Yes, she helped me yesterday when I was caught by a gargoyle demon." Yugi said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Crimson Jewelgate and this is my half brother, Bakura." He said, pointing to him. "The others are Seto, Ruby, Marik and Toben. The two blond haired boys are Jou and Kaiser and these two right here are Ryou and Diamond." Crimson greeted, pointing to each of them then to Ryou and Diamond who were cloaked under two small blankets.

"Why are they covered, Bakura?" Yugi asked. "Well, we got them from the pet shop yesterday and on the contract, it said that they can't be seen by no one except for your closest friends or else something bad may happen along with us." Bakura explained and they nodded.

Diamond pulled of the blanket and looked up to Red Dragon. "I remember seeing you before. You're Keara right?" Diamond asked. "Yes, but I am also known as Red Dragon." she said. "I had a feeling I recognized you." Diamond said, smiling. Keara smiled as well. They spent their time in the park, conversing with each other and learned more about Keara until the peace was ruined when they heard someone else come into the park.

Unfortunately it was who they didn't want to see right now. Anzu. She glared at Yugi and them turned to looked at his friends. Crimson covered Diamond once more, definitely not wanting Anzu to see her. Bakura did the same, glaring at her."So, if it isn't little Yugi and his friends." Anzu sneered. "Are you the one who annoys Yugi and his friend to no end?" Keara demanded. "Yeah, and what it to you?" Anzu said.

Yami growled, glaring down at her and she shivered. She didn't want to be killed by them, she wanted them to love her. "It's impossible, Anzu. I will tell you this once. Leave Yugi alone and you won't get hurt, but if you keep messing with him as well as us, you will pay. You're lucky he's around or I would have done something to you right now as payment for trying to get that demon to take him." Yami growled out.

"How did you know about that?" Anzu exclaimed. "It doesn't take much to know you would have send that demon out to get Yugi. A certain rival of ours doesn't even know about Yugi so he couldn't have sent the gargoyle out to get him." Yami said. Yugi looked up when he heard that. _'Who could he be talking about. It must be someone they really don't like.'_ Yugi thought.

"Well, I think you have done enough here, Anzu. Now leave before Yami and Aqua attack you without consent." Seto said. "I'm not leaving! I want them and you idiots ain't going to stop me!" Anzu sneered. Aqua growled, baring his sharp teeth. _"LEAVE NOW!"_ Aqua hissed, stepping forward. She backed away slightly before she stopped.

"She seems very determined." Keara said. "Yeah but she isn't going to last long if she keep this up." Toben mumbled. Yami stepped forward as well. They both stared her down, very angry that she would even bother showing up to mess with Yugi again. "Did you not learn anything before? We do not like you in any way and there is no way you can change that. Yugi has signed the contract to take us in and we shall do our part by protecting him from unworthy people like you." Yami whispered.

"You have hurt him and tried to take him away from us and that is lower than the dirt you walk on." Aqua continued. "I'm taking it if you don't run now, you will be killed here." Keara spoke out and without another thought, she did so. Yami roared and he as well as Aqua followed her. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"Yugi, should you stop them?" Ruby asked, looking to him. He shook his head. "I couldn't even if I tried." Yugi said. "As much as I hate Anzu, now knowing what she has done to you. I'll help them out. I'll be back with Yami and Aqua in a bit." Keara said and flew off.

* * *

Anzu ran even though she had a feeling they were only toying with her and they could catch her at any time they want. Yami stopped and looked to an alley and turned back to Aqua who nodded and they slipped into the alley. She turned back to see that they were gone. _'Something doesn't feel right. They're still around here somewhere.' _Anzu thought.

Keara landed in front of her and she didn't look up and bumped into her foreleg. She them looked up and cursed as she backed away. "Well, Anzu, you're in for it now. You should never anger a dark demon. I heard the myth before and it said _'Thou who has hurt the one that take care of them shall be punished with death.'_ And I shall lead you forth to said punishment." Keara said and blew out a small fireball, making Anzu jump back.

She continued to throw fireballs at her, causing her to go into the alley where Yami and Aqua were waiting. She didn't know that so when she was farther into the alley, she was snatched up by Yami and taken even farther into the alley where no one could hear her.

She struggled in Yami's grip but he only tightened it and then threw her. "You should have never crossed us Anzu. Now you will pay." Yami hissed. She tried to get up but she was held down by Aqua. Since Yugi didn't feed them yet as he was eager to get to the park to see his friends, Anzu was the unfortunate one. She kept struggling but soon, it all stopped and she screamed as Aqua bit into the neck, sucking her blood with fervor.

Yami watched with a gleam in his eyes. Once Aqua was done, Anzu was close to death as her heart slowed. But he wouldn't let that happen and he thrust his claw into her chest and ripped out her heart, still pumping what blood was left in it and he grinned as he started to eat.

Anzu gaped for air but soon, she died. Aqua lowered his head, ripping the hole bigger, and dug his snout into the hole, holding her body down as he pulled out her lungs and swallowed, licking off the blood. He moved over and Yami dug his snout into the hole as well pulling out her intestines, devouring those as well.

Once the organs were gone they started upon her flesh. They ate greedily, tearing her to pieces to where no one could recognize her if they were to watch and gulped down large amount of flesh, blood spilling onto the ground in large rivulets and covered them as well. Anger still ran through them and they were planning to make sure she was gone for good for their magic that was long dormant in them can send one's soul into eternal oblivion so they could never be reborn or brought back from the dead.

Once Anzu's body was devoid of anything from organs to flesh, Yami used the magic that he could have forgotten long ago to pull her dead soul from the skeleton and send it to an eternal hell.

After the task was completed, they left the alley where they met with Keara and they headed back to the park.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all. Anzu is dead and Yugi only has one more person to worry about and that's Pegasus.

Tunare: So please review if you want to see if Pegasus would succeed in finding out about Yugi and suffer the same fate as Anzu.


	7. Pegasus Makes Another Visit

Zypher: You can't deny that I'm getting so many reviews for this story.

Innoruuk: Oh really. I rather gag.

Zypher: You don't know that Laryns is here, do you?

Innoruuk: Oh crap.

Laryns: Father, do not contradict Zypher's writing skills. You're lucky enough to even be in the notes. Now be good or else.

Innoruuk: -nods-

Zypher: Before anything else happens, on with the chapter.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 7

* * *

They landed back in the park and they looked up to see that Yami and Aqua were covered in blood. "Well, she was warned but she didn't know how to listen." Keara said. "Well, it was her fault. She never learned to not butt in other people's business or try to take away what was theirs. Especially if it can hurt her in some way." Marik answered. They nodded and they continued with the day, acting as Anzu never showed up to bother them for she wouldn't ever again.

* * *

"It seems so lonely in here without Ryou, Jou, Kaiser and Diamond around." A boy with platinum blond hair said, looking over to his half brother that was cleaning up the shop a bit. "Don't worry, Malik. They are in good hands. Heck, so is Yami and Aqua." Testu said. Topaz looked up when he heard that, tiger ears twitching. "What do you mean?" Topaz asked, Malik just as curious.

"A week ago, a small teen came in here. D said he was trying to hide from a bully. You should've saw how fast Yami and Aqua reacted when he came into the room so D let him adopt them. So far, we haven't hear anything from them other than the visit to get Aqua's medicine." Testu said.

"Wow, I would never thought that Yami and Aqua would find someone." Malik said, twirling a strand of hair between his claws. He was a Egyptian jackal while Topaz was a rare breed of Bengal Tiger since his fur was close to looking like it was gold than orange. "So, what are we going to do today?" Malik asked. "Well, I don't know, that would be up to D but I don't know if we'll be doing much." Testu murmured.

"Wait. Don't tell me Peggy is making his daily visit today." Topaz said. Testu nodded. "Yeah, he was planning to adopt Ryou and Diamond but D didn't let him. If he finds out they're gone, he will throw a fit." Malik sighed. "When will he give up? First it was Yami and Aqua, then Jou and Kaiser, now Ryou and Diamond. He really is trying to break us to the point where we could kill ourselves. He's lucky no one has tried to attack him after he lost his right eye." Malik spoke nastily.

"Well, it wouldn't matter. If he learns about Yugi, then he will be in for a lot of trouble with Yami and Aqua if he tries anything. I heard from Keara a while back and she said that they already took care of some girl that has been messing with Yugi for who knows how long. Tore her body up real good." Testu said.

"Well, let just hope he's not trying his hardest to try and adopt us or he may just lose his other eye." Malik said. Topaz nodded, agreeing with him.

* * *

Pegasus arrived at the pet shop and got out from his limo and entered the shop. The pets started to growl but he didn't pay no mind as D came out from the back. "Pegasus, if you're still trying to adopt Ryou and Diamond, they're already gone." D said. "Again? Don't you have a policy that states that pets up for adoption shouldn't be adopted by anyone else?" Pegasus growled and he shook his head.

"No, I would never put up such a policy. Do you not know how much that would anger the pets if they were to only be adopt by one person when someone much better could take care of them?" D questioned. "No and I frankly don't care. Now is there something else that I may get from here now?" Pegasus demanded, angry that he would have to choose another pet of interest.

"Well, we don't have much except for Malik and Topaz but they wouldn't like it if you chose them so let find something else for you."

"No, let me see them and I'll be the judge of that." Pegasus said. D sighed and took him to where they were. Topaz looked up and snarled, ears flattening against his head in anger.

"Well, they are perfect. I'll take them." Pegasus said. D knew he couldn't change his mind this time since he wanted them now so he left the room to get the contract ready. Malik snarled as well. Pegasus stepped forward and the growls were louder. "Now don't start that. Once D and I sign that contract, I will teach you two some better manners to your new master." Pegasus said.

Malik lunged at him but he dodged and pinned Malik down. He struggled to try and get out of his grip but he held him down until Topaz pounced on his back and Pegasus couldn't get the large weight off of him which caused him to lose his grip on Malik. He threw Topaz off his back just as D came back in with the papers. "That's enough you two." D whispered solemnly.

He really didn't want to give up Malik and Topaz until someone who can really care for them showed but that dream won't be fulfilled this time. "Well, sign here and read the rules. I won't be responsible for anything they do if one of these rules happened to be breached." D said as Pegasus was signing the contract. D sighed as he signed his name.

He held out two leashes and Pegasus took them. "Well, Malik and Topaz. Time to go to your new home." Pegasus said and dragged them out since they refused to leave. _'Please escape, Malik and Topaz. Find the person that you want to be with.'_ D thought as he started to tear up the false contract.

* * *

Pegasus dragged them outside, both of them growling as the tried to resist to tugging at their collars. /"Malik, Topaz, D tore up the false contract. You can escape now."/ Testu spoke through a special link all of D's creatures had. /"Alright."/ Malik replied and nodded to Topaz. Malik backed up a bit, pulling at his leash before he bit through the leather, Topaz doing the same and they soon ran off. "Get back here!" Pegasus yelled.

They didn't listen and he growled. He pulled out a cell and called to his bodyguard, Kemo. "Kemo, get the rest of the guards. There's a Gold Bengal tiger and Egyptian jackal that are loose. Find them and bring the back to me." Pegasus growled. _'Right away, sir.'_ Kemo responded and he hung up the cell.

_'I will not lose you so easily.'_ Pegasus vowed and got into his limo and it drove off back to the hotel he was renting until he is ready to head back home.

* * *

Malik and Topaz ran through the alleys. Keeping an eye out for anyone that may work for Pegasus. "Where should we go, Malik?" Topaz asked and they came out from the alley. Malik looked around before he spotted the park. "Let's head to the park, we should be safe there until Pegasus' goons leave from the area." Malik said and they headed over to the park.

* * *

After a day of fun in the park, everyone went their separate ways. Marik and Toben were walking past the bushes when Toben heard something. He stopped and looked around. Marik stopped and turned to him. "What's up?" Marik asked. "I thought I heard something." Toben said. The whimper came again and Malik came out from the bushes. "It's an Egyptian Jackal. I thought they were extinct." Marik whispered as he walked over to him.

Malik whimpered again and nuzzled Marik's hand. He smiled softly and then looked up when a tiger came from the bushes as well and walked over to Toben. He pat the tiger's head and he purred. "Well, this is unexpected. If I can take a guess, they must have came from D's pet shop." Marik said.

"But if they did, shouldn't they have an owner?" Toben asked. Malik whimpered again, burying his face into Marik's hand. "Maybe they ran away. They must have a pretty good reason. We should take them home." Marik said and picked up Malik. "But what would Ishizu say? If she finds out, she'll flip." Toben said. "We can keep them in our rooms. She never comes in unless we don't answer and she knocks on the door before coming in which give us enough time to hide them." Marik said.

Toben sighed and look down when he felt Topaz nudge his side. He pat his head again and nodded. "Alright, we'll take them in but if we get caught, I'm holding you responsible for it." Toben pointed out and Marik nodded. "Don't worry, everything will work out fine." Marik said and they headed home with their new pets.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for chapter 7.

Laryns: Please read and review everyone.


	8. Evil Makes a Move

Zypher: Thank you everyone! You are so wonderful!

Karana: Please, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 8

* * *

When they got home, Marik and Toben went to their separate rooms with Malik and Topaz. Malik went to sit on the bed as Marik took his boots off. "Thanks for taking me and Topaz in." Malik said, now in his half human form. Marik turned to him and smiled. Since he saw Yami and Aqua as half demons, it wasn't nothing different to worry about with Malik. "It was nothing. Who was you two running away from anyway?" Marik asked.

Malik looked down. "His name is Pegasus. He is a very bad man who adopts pets from Count D to use them in very sinful acts. Many of our friends have suffered that fate and we were the ones to be chosen next. But luckily, the contract he signed was false so he doesn't own us and we were free to find better owners. Now he has his bodyguards everywhere to try and find us and that is what I'm worried about." Malik said.

Marik's eyes widened when he heard this. "What do you mean?" Marik asked. "He came three times before. He tried to adopt Yami and Aqua but he lost an eye in the process since they didn't want him to be their new owner. Next, he tried to adopt Jou and Kaiser but D convinced him that they weren't up for adoption and he didn't change his mind about it.

"Then he tried to go after Ryou and Diamond and D told him the same thing about them since Ryou didn't want to go. Each of us had a special ability that he wants in order to bring his wife back and he was depending on Yami and Aqua the most since they had strong magic." Malik explained.

"Oh no. This isn't good." Marik whispered and Malik looked up. "Why not?" Malik asked. "If any of Pegasus' men find out about Yugi, they would tell him and Yugi will be in danger. Yami and Aqua care about Yugi a lot and they would do anything to keep him safe." Marik said. _'So he's the one that adopted Yami and Aqua. He's right. This is bad and it's going to get worse if someone doesn't tell them about Pegasus being here.'_ Malik thought with worry.

* * *

Keara learned about Pegasus' men running about sometime later that night and warned Yami about it. He was furious that he would dare show his face again and yet he was extremely worried. He knew that if they saw him and Aqua with Yugi, they would tell Pegasus and he will do anything to capture him and use him to get Yami and Aqua to do his bidding.

_'Now we must keep a closer eye on Yugi or else worse things can happen to him as well as us.'_ Yami thought as he went upstairs to Yugi's room, bidding goodnight to Keara as she went to protect the house for the night with Veeshan.

* * *

Pegasus called for Kemo again as he sat in the ornate chair the decorated the room. "Kemo, have you found any sign of Malik and Topaz?" Pegasus asked. "No sir, there is no sign of them anywhere. Do you want us to keep looking?" Kemo asked. "Yes and if you happen to see anyone else that is worth value, bring them to me." Pegasus said and Kemo agreed to do so.

Pegasus cut off the connection and smirked slightly. _'Especially Yami and Aqua.'_ He thought.

* * *

Yugi sat in his room, caressing Aqua's head as he sang a soft song to him. Yami walked into the room and smiled at the sight. All thoughts of Pegasus left as he listened to the quiet song. From what he can remember, it was a song that their mother sang to them long ago. How Aqua could remember it was beyond him but it was a good thing for it soothed them both whenever one sang the song.

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside Yugi who looked up to him with a smile. "Hey, Yami." Yugi said softly. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Good evening, little one." Yami said back. Yugi leaned against him, still petting Aqua's head. "Yugi, when we go to school tomorrow, keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Why? Is something going to happen?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, an old rival of ours is out to get another pet that was able to run away from him. If I know him, he will try to look for any others that he wasn't able to get along the way, including us. If he knows that you have taken us in as your pets, he may kidnap you in order to make us do anything for your safety." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He didn't like the idea that Yami and Aqua may be forced into something that they wouldn't want to do just for his safety. "Don't worry. I'll be careful. I would hate to see you two do something that you both don't want to do just to make sure I don't lose my life." Yugi said. Aqua smiled softly for he stopped singing a while back when he heard about Pegasus.

"We will keep an eye out as well. We will not let Pegasus get a hold of you so easily." Aqua said and Yugi smiled as he ran his hand through Aqua's hair and he started to sing again, his soft voice flowing through the house which put everyone at ease for now.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for now, please review.

Karana: Zypher, you don't mind if a toast Pegasus for a while.

Zypher: I don't mind at all, just keep him alive or else we'll be at a stand still in the story.

Karana: Don't worry, I think he can survive a few thunderbolts.

Laryns: May I help?

Karana: Sure, more pain for him.


	9. Warning the Others

Zypher: Well, here's the next chapter for Pet Shop of Horrors. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 9

* * *

In the morning, Yami and Aqua woke up and looked down to see Yugi was still sleeping peacefully. Yami didn't want to disturb him so he and Aqua slipped off the bed quietly and headed downstairs. Keara looked up when she heard them. "Are you two still angry?" Keara asked. "No, not anymore. We're just worried now. What happens if we fail in protecting Yugi from Pegasus? What would he do with him if he does get to him without us knowing? All these questions makes my nerves go haywire." Yami murmured.

Veeshan looked to them quietly. -Do not let fears such as those ruin what you have came here to do. Yes, Pegasus is evil and will do anything to get his wife back along with the pets that he wanted but you as well as the others can stop him. You are stronger than him and can crush him like the insect he is. Try seeing if you can find him and then you can figure out what to do from there.- Veeshan said.

"She has a good idea there, Yami. We'll keep an eye on Yugi and you two try to find out where Pegasus is hiding." Keara said. "Alright. Please keep Yugi here and don't let him out of your sight at all." Aqua said. They nodded as they left the game shop. "Veeshan, I want you to watch over Yugi for me. I'm going to bring out Cazic, Laryns and Innoruuk to watch for anyone outside."

Veeshan growled but sighed. -Alright but don't tell them I'm here or they may try to pick a fight with me.- Veeshan said as she headed upstairs. Keara sighed as she called out Cazic Thule, Innoruuk and Laryns. They appeared and Cazic looked to her. "What do you need of us to do this time?" Cazic asked.

"There's a man out there named Pegasus that is looking for some pets that he happened to lose from the pet shop. He has some of his goons out there looking for them and Yami wants to keep Yugi out of his sight so he wouldn't kidnap him and use him to make Yami and Aqua do his bidding. I want you three to guard outside with I'll go upstairs to watch Yugi. If anyone ask you any questions about missing pets, do not answer." Keara said.

They nodded and left to protect the game shop. _'Please, Yami. Find Pegasus fast before he can do anything to anyone.'_ She thought silently.

* * *

Diamond sat in Crimson's room with Ryou, both trying to think of what they can do to stop Pegasus. They saw some people walking around wearing black suits and Diamond knew there was something fishy about it and it hit her when she smelled Pegasus' scent all over them. Pegasus is in the city and he must have one reason for everything happening right now.

He must have adopted Malik and Topaz but they got away.

If there was one thing she knew, D can make false contracts and if he did that then that means that the pet or pets can break free from the person they were adopted by to find someone new. If he did that for Malik and Topaz then Pegasus will not leave until he get them back or worse. One of his previous options.

She was planning to protect Ryou with her life and she will help out Bakura and Crimson as well. After a while, Ryou is finally getting use to being around Bakura and he even told her that he was starting to love the teen. She was shocked to hear this and yet she was happy. Ryou never felt love like this from anyone because he was always treated badly by previous owners. Feeling like this was a change for him and she hope that Bakura will return his feelings or he may just be very heartbroken.

She didn't want that.

_'Bakura. Please return Ryou's feelings so he won't be hurt.'_ Diamond thought quietly.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser were playing outside with Mokuba, now trusting the young boy which made him as well as Seto and Ruby happy. One of the black suits that worked for Pegasus came past the gate and looked to them. He pulled out a walkie talkie and connected to Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus, I found one of the pet that you wanted a while back. The Gold Phoenix and Northern Golden Wolf I believe." The man said. _"Ok then, bring them to me."_ Pegasus said. "But how? The place is well guarded. If I'm not mistaken, this is the Kaiba Mansion." The man said.

_"The Kaiba Mansion? Hmm, alright then, call for some more men and come back later tonight. I want those pets and we need to keep Kaiba from finding out we're planning to get them."_ Pegasus said and cut him off.

* * *

Pegasus leaned back in his chair with a smirk. _'Well, that takes care of one. But my main mission will be to find Yami and Aqua. If I can find them then this search may be over soon enough.'_ Pegasus thought as he waited for anymore reports on any of his so called 'targets'.

* * *

Yami and Aqua flew around the city, following what could be Pegasus' trail. "Do you think we may be able to find him before he can find anyone else?" Aqua asked. "I don't know but I do hope the others' pets are safe. With Pegasus around, we have to be on full alert." Yami said.

"You know, maybe I should head over to Bakura's and Seto's to warn them. They don't know about Pegasus and I'm sure Jou and Kaiser hasn't told them because they still fear Pegasus and if he knows there at his mansion, they may be in some trouble." Aqua said. "That might be a good idea. You go ahead and do that, I'll continue to look for Pegasus." Yami said and Aqua switched direction and flew off to the Kaiba mansion.

From below, Kemo watched and smirked. He pulled out his cell and called Pegasus. "Sir, I've found the Night demons." Kemo said.

Pegasus smiled evilly. "Splendid. Follow them and do not lose track of them. If we can find who their owner is, I can use him to my advantage." Pegasus said as he hung up his cell. _'Poor Yami. You must have heard that I was in town and you want to keep your new, precious owner safe. Well you best try harder cause once I find him, if you don't agree to my wishes, he will die. Right in front of your eyes.'_ Pegasus thought.

* * *

Aqua landed at Seto's and knocked on the door. Ruby opened the door and looked to him. "What's the matter, Aqua?" Ruby asked as he let the demon inside. "Where's Jou and Kaiser?" Aqua asked. "They're outside playing with Mokuba. What's going on?" Ruby asked again. "Pegasus is back in town and he's looking for all the pets that he wanted before. Jou and Kaiser is only two out of a selected few he wanted." Aqua said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said. "Every few weeks, Pegasus comes to the pet shop to adopt some pet that he can break. He wanted me and Yami at first because we hold special powers that he wanted. From what I know, he wanted to use our power to bring his dead wife back. But he didn't succeed with that because we didn't want to go with him so he planned to try again another time.

"That's when Yugi adopted us. The only other pets that I know that hold that same exact power is Jou, Diamond, Malik, Kaiser, Topaz and Ryou. I don't know about Malik and Topaz but if Pegasus is still in the city and didn't leave yet then that must mean they escape before he could adopt them." Aqua explained.

"So if he's in the city still then that means…" Ruby trailed off. "Then that means he's coming after us. His men are already roaming the streets, I came here to warn you about them before they can get taken." Aqua said. Ruby nodded. "Thank you, Aqua. I'll get them in here right away and tell Seto." Ruby said as he ran off and Aqua left once more to see Bakura and Crimson.

* * *

Yami continued to look around until he came across the hotel where Pegasus stayed and growled. He flew around a bit to see which room he could have taken and once he knew that much. He landed before Pegasus knew he was outside but unfortunately, someone was waiting for him and used a tranquilizer gun to put him to sleep.

He roared as the darts pierced his rough skin and tried to look for the person that shot him but a few more darts came and he couldn't stay awake long enough because of the strong sedative. With a sad croon, he fell to the ground, asleep.

Kemo came out from the alley he was hiding in, placing the gun back in the holster on his side and picked up Yami. "Well, you have caused enough problems for Pegasus, demon. But he doesn't have to worry now, does he?" Kemo said and laughed as he dragged him inside the hotel and up to the room Pegasus was waiting in.

* * *

Zypher: Yes, I know you guys are going to kill me for this but don't worry, Yami will break free and he will kill Pegasus but not in the next chapter. -dodges fruit- Please review before I become a human fruit salad!


	10. The Pets are Stolen

Zypher: Well, you will all get me for this later but it essential to the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 10

* * *

Pegasus smirked as Kemo dragged Yami in. "Chain him up with the strong chains we have. We can't have him escaping, can we?" he said as Kemo did as he was told. _'Now all I need to do is find their owner and everything shall be set in motion.'_ Pegasus thought.

* * *

After Aqua told Bakura and Crimson about Pegasus, he headed home to see how Yugi was doing and if Yami got back. He landed and Laryns looked up to him before she let him inside. He went upstairs and into Yugi room where Keara and Veeshan were watching him closely. He was still asleep peacefully.

"Did Yami come back yet?" Aqua asked. Keara shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him come back for a while and I'm worried. If he found Pegasus then he should've been back now. What about you?" Keara explained. "I went to warn the others to watch out for Pegasus' men. They don't know about him so they needed to be warned before something happens to Jou, Diamond, Kaiser or Ryou." Aqua said.

-Maybe you should follow your trail. If Yami should have gotten back after finding Pegasus then something must have happened to him.- Veeshan said and Aqua nodded. "I believe you're right. I'll get on it and find out what happened to him. Yugi would be devastated if I don't bring him back unharmed." he said and left once more.

* * *

Later on, Yami woke up slowly and found out he was in one of the hotel rooms and he was chained up well. He tried to break the chains but they were strong and looked like they weren't giving way soon. He growled and looked around._ 'This must be Pegasus' room. No doubt about that.'_ Yami thought as said man entered the room and he growled.

"Now, Yami. Don't act that way. You in my presence now and if you want your owner to be safe then I suggest you cooperate." Pegasus said and Yami stopped. _'He couldn't have found him already?'_ Yami thought worriedly. "We haven't found him yet but we happen to have found where the others pets that I wanted are and they shall been trapped with you soon enough." He said with a smirk.

"Leave them alone, Pegasus! They are perfectly fine with the owners they have chosen! Seeing your ugly face won't change anything!" Yami hissed but cried out as electricity ran through him. "I wouldn't say that again, Yami. Currently, you are wearing a shock collar and if you are disrespectful to me then be prepared for a huge shock."

Yami growled softly and looked down to the floor, worried about Yugi along with the other pets and their owners.

* * *

"Marik? You have to let me and Topaz go! I'm worried about Ryou and the others!" Malik said as he looked to Marik. "I can't. I don't want you to be captured by Pegasus." Marik said. "Please, Marik? We'll be fine. We have gotten past Pegasus before. If we didn't then we would have never met you and Toben." Marik sighed. He really loved Malik and the thought of him getting captured by Pegasus made him worried. He didn't want to lose him to Pegasus but if that what he wanted then he would let him do so.

"Ok. I'll let you both go but," Marik said softly as he wrapped his arms around Malik. "Please, come back safely." he whispered. He blushed a little before he hugged him back. "We will. I will not let Pegasus capture us so easily." Malik said. "Come on, Topaz. We have to hurry." Malik called and Topaz came downstairs. He looked up to Toben who had tears in his eyes and he was tempted to not leave him.

_'I'll be back, Toben. I won't leave you alone.'_ Topaz thought as he and Malik left out the house.

* * *

Ryou sat curled in Bakura's arms, singing a soft song to him. Diamond has told them about Pegasus and that he was coming after them. It made Bakura furious about it because he didn't want to lose Ryou. But what made Ryou happy was that Bakura loved him back. He cared about him ever since they first met and he planned to keep in protected even if it meant his life.

Diamond and Crimson walked in a bit later. Bakura looked up to them. "Any sign of Pegasus?" Diamond shook her head. "No, but his goons are out there for sure. Nearly caught me if it wasn't for Crimson." she said. "He's hiding somewhere in the city but it would be dangerous if we tried to look for him." Crimson said.

They soon heard and knock at the door and Ryou stopped his singing. Bakura looked up as well. "Could that be them?" Ryou asked, moving closer to Bakura. "I don't know. Let me check." Crimson said as he headed downstairs. Diamond following from behind just in case they tried to take him away.

Back in the room, Ryou was shaking in fear. "I'm scared, Bakura." Ryou whispered. Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let him take you away from me." Bakura said.

Crimson walked over to the door and looked back to Diamond who was in her panther form, ready to attack if it happened to be one of Pegasus' goons. He opened the door and it revealed to be Malik and Topaz. She shifted back into her human form and looked to them. "Malik? Topaz? What are you doing here?" Diamond asked as Crimson let them inside, unaware that one of the suits saw Malik and Topaz and was planning how to get them along with Diamond.

"We came here to see you." Malik said. "A while ago before Pegasus came and tried to adopt us, we heard that you and Ryou got adopted. We then ran off from Pegasus and were taken in by Marik and Toben. They said they knew where you were so we planned to come over and see you both along with Jou and Kaiser." Topaz said.

"Where's Ryou?" Malik asked. "He's upstairs with my half-brother." Crimson said. Before they knew it, a smoke bomb was thrown through the window and they didn't react in time. "Crap! They must've saw Malik and Topaz! Hurry and get upstairs!" Diamond yelled as they headed upstairs. Croquet along with some other suits entered through the broken window.

"Where are you?" Croquet said as he looked around the smoke filled room. "I believe they headed upstairs, sir." One of the men said. "Ok then, come on. Pegasus is waiting for them." Croquet said as they went for the stairs.

* * *

Diamond and the others burst into the room, scaring Ryou slightly. "Sorry Ryou but we need to get out of here." Diamond said. "Why?" Bakura asked. "Pegasus' goons found out were here." Diamond said. "Oh no," Ryou whispered quietly. "They're heading up here now. We need to get out of here." Malik said as he locked the door.

"We can head over to Kaiba's. He has his own bodyguards so they can let us stay there." Bakura said. "Ok then. Let's get out of here." Malik said as he opened the window. They all shifted into their animal forms. Malik climbed out first and made a leap for the building across from them, the window leveled with the roof of the building. Diamond let Crimson climb onto her back and she jumped out the window as well.

Ryou was still shaking a bit and Bakura tried to comfort him. "Please, Ryou. Don't be afraid. We need to get out of here and now." Bakura whispered. That was all he needed as Ryou nodded and flew out the window, waiting for Bakura to come out as well. He came out as well and Ryou grabbed him by the shoulders and flew up a bit.

The last to leave was Topaz but the door slammed opened and a rope was tied around his neck. He growled and tried to fight them off but he was outnumbered. "Topaz!" Malik yelled and jumped back inside, biting through the rope easily and they ran for the window.

"Tranquilize them!" Croquet ordered and they pulled out their tranquilizer guns and shot at them. Malik was down in an instant, trying to fight off the effect of the tranquilizers but it was too much. Topaz stayed up a bit longer but he felt the drowsiness creep up slowly as he tried to get to the window. Diamond ran over to the edge of the roof and reached out for him. He did the same but he was starting to fall into unconsciousness and he felt to the floor of Bakura's room.

Two of the men picked them up as Diamond backed away. "Come on, we best take the roofs all the way to Seto's." Diamond said. Ryou nodded and flew off, still holding onto Bakura with his talons as Diamond jumped from roof to roof, her mind falling into depression that Malik and Topaz were caught. _'Marik and Toben will be hurt to hear about this.'_ Diamond thought.

* * *

Aqua landed by the hotel Pegasus resided in and walked inside. He looked around to make sure none of his men was around and walked around the desk and into the elevator. _'If I know him, he must have the top suite.'_ Aqua thought as he pressed the number of the highest floor of the hotel.

Once the elevator reached that floor, he walked out and went to the only room that was on the floor. _'I hope Pegasus is gone.'_ Aqua thought as he picked the lock open with his claw and opened the door.

Yami looked up to see if it was Pegasus again but instead it was Aqua. "Aqua, is Yugi ok?" Yami asked as he ran over. "Yes, he was still asleep when I got back." Aqua said as he picked the lock that held the chains tight around Yami's body. "Come on, let hurry up and get out of here." Yami nodded as they were about to leave but they heard the click of a door locking and they saw Pegasus come in.

"Aqua, how nice of you to join us." Pegasus said. "Let us go Pegasus." Aqua growled, baring sharp teeth. "On no, now that you're here. I'm almost done with my search and then we can all head home so I can break you all." Pegasus said with a sneer. Aqua growled again and went to attack Pegasus but he pulled out a shock collar and threw it. It clasped around his neck and he cried out as it shocked him.

He fell to the ground, slightly paralyzed and Pegasus walked over to him. "You are such a disobedient pet, Aqua. Just like I told Yami, if you are bad then I will shock you. If you try to leave or take it off then you may be paralyzed for a while." Pegasus said as Kemo brought out more chains and clasped it to the collars and then to a hook that was in the wall.

"Sir, I got a call from Croquet. He said he caught two more. The Bengal tiger and Egyptian jackal that you adopted yesterday." Kemo said. "Good, we'll be leaving sooner than I thought."

Yami looked down quietly. _'Great, that only leaves Ryou, Diamond, Jou and Kaiser. Please, don't let them be captured.'_ he thought.

* * *

Ryou and Diamond landed in front of the gate that led up to the Kaiba mansion and Bakura looked to the guards as Ryou perched on his shoulder. "You have to let us in. Some men are coming after us for our pets." Bakura said and they nodded as the gates opened. They ran in and up to the door. Crimson knocked in the door and Seto opened the door.

"What brings you guys here?" Seto asked as he let them in. "Pegasus' men are coming after us. They already caught Marik and Toben's pets. They're next." Bakura said, pointing at Ryou and Diamond. "Great. You guys can stay here. You'll both be fine with my guards keeping a eye out for Pegasus' men." Seto said. Jou came downstairs and looked to them.

"Diamond? Ryou? Why are you two here?" Jou asked. Seto looked to him. "They are being chased by Pegasus' men. They're going to stay here with us. I better call Yugi and tell him what's going on." Seto said as he went to the phone by the kitchen and called Yugi's house.

* * *

Keara looked up when she heard the phone ring and she picked it up, knowing that Pegasus couldn't know about Yugi just yet. "Hello?" she answered. _"Keara? Is that you?"_ Seto asked. "Yeah. What going on?" she asked. _"Bakura, Crimson and their pets just arrived here. I want you to come over and bring Yugi with you. He might be in trouble if Pegasus' men come over to the game shop."_ Seto explained.

"That would be a good idea. I'll bring him over right away before I go and look for Yami and Aqua. They might be in trouble since they never came back." Keara said. "Ok. Hurry now." Seto said and hung up the phone. She hung up the phone right after him and looked to Veeshan.

"Veeshan, I want you to head back. I'm going to take Yugi over to Seto's. Try to not start anything with Laryns, Innoruuk and Cazic and tell them to head back into their stones." Keara said. She nodded and went to do so as she picked up Yugi and went out the window, unfurling her wings before she flew off to Seto's.

* * *

Two of Pegasus' men brought Malik and Topaz in and placed shock collars on them as well before they chained them up next to Yami and Aqua. Malik woke up slowly and looked to them. He was shocked to see that they were caught. "How did you two get caught?" Malik asked. "I got hit with too many tranquilizer darts and Aqua came here to save me but he was caught by Pegasus when he placed these damned shock collars around his neck." Yami explained.

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Topaz asked, regretting himself for getting caught. He promised to Toben he wouldn't get caught and now look at him. "I don't know. Pegasus has the key to unlock these collars without shocking us and we couldn't do it or else they will paralyze us." Aqua said. "And if we break these chains and try to leave, it will do the same." Yami added.

Malik sighed. _'I promised you, Marik. I said we weren't going to get caught but we did. I might not see you ever again. I love you.'_ Malik thought, a tear sliding down his face.

* * *

Yugi woke up during the flight and looked up to Keara. "What's going on, Keara?" Yugi asked. "I'm taking you to Seto's. I think Yami and Aqua got captured by Pegasus along with Malik and Topaz." Keara said. Yugi was close to tears when he heard that. "Don't cry, Yugi. I'm going there to see If I can free them." Keara said. "Take me with you. I can't leave them alone or else they may kill themselves just trying to get away from him to reach me." Yugi said.

"I can't, Yugi. Yes, I know about the rules for caring them but I can't put you in danger." Keara said. "Please? Let me come. I can't bear to be away from them." Yugi pleaded. She sighed and nodded. "Alright, I'll take you but you have to be careful. You're the only key Pegasus will need to make them cooperate if they aren't now." Keara said as she turned away from the mansion and flew off in the direction she last saw Aqua going.

* * *

It was getting close to night and the man that saw Jou and Kaiser earlier made his way over to the mansion with a few more men. Pegasus told him to capture them along with any other pets that may be hiding there and bring them back to the hotel so they can leave before Seto and Ruby finds out.

He opened the window quietly and stepped inside along with the other men. "Ok, search this mansion completely. Search every room, look through every hallway. We will not leave without those animals." The man said and they nodded as they did as he ordered. They were able to find Ryou and Diamond easily but it was a problem for Bakura and Crimson were holding them close.

They were able to pry them out of their grip but it almost caused them to wake up. They tranquilized Ryou and Diamond so they wouldn't wake up and left the room. The other men found where Jou and Kaiser were but it was a little harder to get them because Seto and Ruby were light sleepers.

It was a tough fight but they manage to knock Seto and Ruby unconscious and took Jou and Kaiser away. "We have them all sir. We're coming back now." The man said. "Good. Hurry up before they find out and try to follow you back." Pegasus said over the phone and hung up.

* * *

Yami looked up when he heard Pegasus hang up the phone. "Well, we'll be leaving soon so make your goodbyes to your hometown." Pegasus said as he left the room. Malik sighed. "What are we going to do? It will take a miracle for someone to find us here." Malik said. Yami had to agree. With the last pets on Pegasus' list captured and being brought here, who could possibly find us?

Then he remembered Keara and hope flared through him. "We still have one person left." Yami said. Topaz looked to him. "Who?" Topaz asked. "Keara." Aqua said, catching on. "The shop's helper? When did you meet her?" Malik asked. "She helped me save Yugi from a demon that captured our owner that he was planning to take to a girl that we didn't like. She is staying with us and we told her to watch Yugi but she must be suspicious by now since we haven't come back yet." Yami said.

"So she may know where we are by now and is coming to help us." Aqua said.

As soon as he said that, Keara landed outside the window of the room that held them and placed Yugi on her back while she opened the window silently. She slipped in and made sure Pegasus wasn't around and Yugi climbed off her back and ran over to Yami and Aqua.

"Yami! Aqua!" Yugi called and they looked up. "Yugi! What are you doing here?" Yami asked. "I came to get you two out of here. I said I wasn't going to break the contract and staying away from you both any longer would have cause you two to do something rash." Yugi said. Yami smiled at the determination his little owner possessed and made a move to hug him but the chain held him back.

Yugi walked over to them and unhooked the chains that held them to the wall. Malik and Topaz shook of the feeling for sitting so long while Yami and Aqua walked over to Yugi. Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Pegasus came back in. "Ah, so this is your new owner? How nice of him to show himself." Pegasus said and they growled but got shocked by the collars.

"Leave him alone, Pegasus." Yami growled out. "Oh but I can't. He will be needed in order to make you two obey my commands and do what I wanted you to do when I first saw you." Pegasus said and shocked Yami and Aqua again as he walked over to Yugi. "Leave him alone!" Keara yelled but was hit with a strong paralyzing dart and stood stock still as she watched him grab Yugi before he could run and tied his hands together behind him.

"Let them go, Pegasus!" Keara yelled. "No and you are in no position to stop me. Come on, the plane awaits." Pegasus said and took them out from the hotel room. Keara struggled, still feeling the paralysis affecting her. "Cazic! Innoruuk!" she called. -What?- Cazic responded. "Get out here now! I need you two to follow Pegasus and get Yugi and the others back before they leave Domino." Keara explained and they nodded. /We're on it!/ Innoruuk said as they appeared and followed Pegasus.

* * *

They were soon being loaded onto the plane, Yugi along with the other stolen pets being taken into the cargo hold. "Hurry up! That dragon will be un-paralyzed soon and I don't want her to follow us out." Pegasus commanded and soon, they had Aqua loaded in with the others after a bit of struggling.

Just as they got to the airport, they saw them take off. "Shit! They already left!" Innoruuk said. "We have to tell Keara along with the other owners. They will be devastated but we need to locate Pegasus and fast." Cazic said and he nodded as they ran back to the hotel where Keara was still in.

* * *

Zypher: I'm so evil! Must be because I'm hanging around Innoruuk too much.

Innoruuk: Hey!

Zypher Shush! Anyway, please review so you can help save them from Pegasus.


	11. Time to Head Home

Zypher: Well, here's chapter 11 for you guys. Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 11

* * *

Yami and Aqua struggled in their binds, trying to break free but to no luck. Yugi watched them, sadness coursing through him. He couldn't believe that he got himself caught. He knew that Yami and Aqua didn't want him to be captured by Pegasus but he was and they couldn't do anything to stop him. Yami was extremely worried. With Yugi captured and in Pegasus' hands, they would have to obey him so he wouldn't hurt Yugi.

_'I'm sorry, Yugi. I wasn't able to protect you from this.'_ Yami thought as they continued on their way to Duelist Castle that has been redone to keep them from escaping.

* * *

D felt that something bad has happened and he called for Ten-chan, his helpful nine-tailed fox. "Ten-chan, I think something has happened. I want you to head to the piers and look for Mako. He might be able to take you to Pegasus' island." D said and he nodded. "Don't worry. You think they got captured?" Ten-chan asked. D nodded.

"Ok, I'll go and see what I can do. If I see Keara on the way, I'll ask her to help out." Ten-chan said as he left out, no one seeing the small fox running through the city to get to the piers even though many mistake him for a cat or dog when they did see him.

He finally reached the pier and as expected, Mako was waiting for him. He was a Mako shark, a recent pet that used to be in D's shop but Pegasus wanted him and most of the pets thought he was going to die because Pegasus couldn't really do much with an aquatic animal but miraculously, he escape and lived in the sea along with some stray mermaids that he protected.

"I saw Pegasus' plane fly overhead. Did he finally get Yami and Aqua?" Mako asked. Ten-chan shook his head. "No but he was able to capture them along with his owner and a few other pets that he wanted. I saw Keara on the way here and she was already making her way there. I'm going to help as well." Ten-chan explained.

Mako nodded and swam off as Ten-chan followed behind him, becoming a swordfish and they quickly made their way over to the island, hoping nothing bad will happen to their trapped friends before they could get there.

* * *

Yugi and the others were thrown into cells that separated each of them but the cells were close together so they can still reach out to each other. "Well, I hope these are to your liking since this will be your home for a while." Pegasus said and then he looked to Yugi. "And you're more good looking than I thought. You might be more use to me than just a key to get Yami and Aqua to work with me." Pegasus whispered and Yugi shivered in fright as Yami growled at him, trying to grab him through the bars but it was of no use.

Pegasus grinned wickedly and left the room. Yami charged at the cell door, trying to break it but it was futile. Yugi got up and walked over to where his and Yami's cells were connected and he put his hand through the bars which caught Yami's attention. He was in his demon form, hoping that the extra power could help but guessing that Pegasus must have thought ahead about their capture, he made the bars so he or Aqua couldn't break through.

He walked over to Yugi and he gently ran his hand through the spikes that lined Yami's head and he purred softly. "I'm sorry I got myself into this mess. I should have listened to Keara and went to Kaiba's." Yugi murmured. "It wouldn't have mattered. If they gotten Jou and Kaiser, they would've thought that capturing you would make things easier for Pegasus since you look so much like me in my human form and would be a good choice that we would pick you as our master." Yami said softly.

"True but still, I shouldn't have gotten captured. Now that Pegasus has me, it will make things easier on him since all he needs to do is threaten or hurt me to cause you two to comply to his every whim for my safety." Yugi said. Yami nuzzled his hand, trying to comfort the smaller boy.

Diamond looked over to them. "Don't worry, Yugi. We will get out of here. I don't know how, but someone will come to help us before anything bad can happen and if it does, we will do everything we can to stop it from happening. Especially if Pegasus is planning to break you." Diamond said.

Yugi shivered at the thought and both Yami and Aqua growled. They will not let Pegasus have that satisfaction. _'Never will he dare lay a hand on Yugi in that way.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Soon, it was nighttime and Mako, Keara and Ten-chan were making their way to the island with some mermaids that wanted to help. "Ok, Mako, you wait out here. We're going to head inside and find Yugi and the others." Ten-chan said as he became human once more and jumped out of the water.

Keara landed beside him. "Here's the plan, you go and look for Pegasus, he may have the key since Yami and the other pets have shock collars so they can't get rid of them without getting paralyzed. I'll go and look for them myself." Keara said and he nodded.

Mako and the mermaids dived underwater so they wouldn't be seen by Pegasus as Ten-chan and Keara went inside, keeping wary of the guards. "Ok, let get this plan started." Ten-chan said as he became his fox form and ran off as Keara looked for any door that may lead to a place that only Pegasus would lock the others.

* * *

Pegasus sat in his room, looking out the window with a smirk. He had everything he needed and all he needed to do now was break the boy. If he could succeed in that then there will be no way how Yami and Aqua can deny his commands. _'I should head down there now and get him so I can complete what I need. If I don't do this now then something may happen before then.'_ Pegasus thought, never knowing that Ten-chan snuck into his room.

He looked around and spotted a set of keys sitting on the table near him and with careful steps, he walked over and took the keys off the table and left the room just as quickly before he noticed. Pegasus made up his mind and was going to head down there to grab Yugi but when he reached for the keys, they weren't there.

"No, somebody must have snuck in here. I better call the guards before they escape." Pegasus hissed as he sounded the alarm and the guards started to swarm the castle.

* * *

Keara heard them as she came open a door that looked different from the others. She heard growling inside along with harsh charges against metal bars and she took that as Yami or Aqua trying to break free and she opened the door. Everyone looked up when they heard the door open, hoping it was not Pegasus but they were glad to see it was Keara.

"Are you guys ok?"

Yugi nodded. "We're fine. Luckily enough Pegasus hasn't tried anything yet." Yugi replied. "Ok then. Hopefully Ten-chan got the keys to your shock collars and the cells." As she said that, Ten-chan ran in with the keys in his mouth but he looked a bit frightened. /We need to get you guys out of here and fast! Pegasus has sent his guards out to find us./ Ten-chan said as he gave the keys to Yugi.

He unlocked his cell and did the same for the others and removed their shock collars as well. They ran out from the room, avoiding the guards as they reached the door and went over to the piers where Mako and the mermaids came up from the water. Ten-chan dived into the water, becoming a swordfish again as Yugi climbed upon Yami's back and he flew off, Aqua following behind him. Ryou flew off as well and Kaiser was carried off by Mako along with Diamond, Malik and Topaz who was carried off by one of the mermaids.

Jou looked up and then spread out his wings. He wanted to try again. He hasn't tried for a while for Seto's sake but now, he wanted to. He wanted to show the others that he can fly. Keara looked to him with shock. "Jou, don't do it. You know you can't fly well." she said. /I want to try. I hate not being the only one to fly and have to be carried around everywhere./ Jou said and flapped his wings hard as he jumped.

Everyone looked to him and saw that he was flying. After all these years that he has forgotten, he was finally flying. "Jou! You're flying!" Diamond said cheerfully and he saw that he was and cried out in happiness. "Well, we better get out of here before Pegasus finds out we're out here." Keara said as she flew up beside Jou just in case he lost altitude and they soon left the island just as the guards came out and watched them go.

Pegasus stood behind him, an angered look in his eyes. He finally had them but with their friends, they manage to escape. But unfortunately for him, he was left with a gift. A very angry mother of dragons.

* * *

Seto sat in his room, very depressed and angry with himself. He couldn't protect Jou and now he was gone. Ruby tried to comfort him even though he felt the same pain since Kaiser was gone. He heard a cry from outside and he looked up to see Jou outside the window with Kaiser on his back. He got up quickly and went over to his window, opening it.

"Jou! You can fly now?" Seto asked in shock and he nodded and he flew in and landed on his shoulder, Kaiser jumping off his back and ran to Ruby's room. "Oh, Jou! I'm so glad you're back." Seto whispered. "I'm glad to be back." Jou murmured as he hugged him back.

* * *

Marik and Toben sat in the living room. They were worried about Malik and Topaz and just thinking about the being caught by Pegasus made them worried. If they did get caught then they would never see each other again and that was too much for Marik to take. He cried for his loss but he soon heard scratching at the door. Curious to what it it could be, he got up and waklked over to the door

When he opened it, he was pounced on by a black form, a rough tongue licking at his face. "Malik? You're back!" Marik said as he hugged the jackal around his sleek neck. Topaz ran in and up to Toben who was shocked to see him, thinking that he was taken far away if Pegasus did get him and Malik earlier.

"How did you get here? We have been worried that you two were taken away." Marik asked as he got up and closed the door. "We were but Ten-chan, Keara and Mako came and helped us." Topaz said as he sat on Toben's lap. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, Malik. I thought I was never going to see you again." Marik whispered.

Malik did a daring move and kissed Marik softly on his lips, shocking him but he returned it fully, glad that he was able to do such. "I will never leave you, Marik, and I promise that with all my heart or I will die if I betray you." Malik said before he was indulged in another kiss with the Egyptian teen before him.

* * *

Bakura and Crimson headed home a few hours after the break in. Seto told them what happen and they were feeling horrible for letting the suits take Ryou and Diamond so easily. _'But they're gone now and there's no way how we can save them from Pegasus.'_ Bakura thought sadly as he sat in his room, head down and tears coming to his eyes but he would not let them fall.

The window was opened wide enough so Ryou could fly in and he did just that, landing on the windowsill and he looked at Bakura's distressed state. He sang a soft song which caught Bakura's attention and he looked up to see Ryou there. He smiled widely and ran over to the window, picking Ryou up gently.

"Ryou!" he cried and he hugged the small boy close to him, his tears finally falling as Ryou hugged him back. "I'm safe now, Bakura. You don't have to worry anymore." Ryou said softly as Diamond clambered through the window as well and walked out the room and over to Crimson's. They were both glad to be home and they wanted it to stay that way.

* * *

Yami and Aqua landed at the game shop with Keara. They said their goodbyes to the small nine-tailed fox as he ran off to the pet shop, glad that he was of some help. "Well, I'm going to leave you guys alone. I have to wait here for Veeshan." Keara said and they nodded as they went inside.

Yugi slid off Yami's back and smiled up to them. "I'm happy to be home again and hopefully we won't be seeing Pegasus for a while." Yugi said. "I'm sure we won't be seeing him as he's dealing with an angry dragon right now." Yami said. Yugi nodded and yawned. "Well, this has been a tiring day. Let's get to bed." Aqua said and Yugi nodded as he was picked up by the demon and they headed up to his room.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for now. Please review if you want some major Pegasus bashing in the next chapter.


	12. A Night Demon's Devotion

Zypher: I thank you all for your reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Please enjoy.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 12

* * *

Yugi slept in late the next day so Yami and Aqua knew this would be the perfect chance to get back at Pegasus. After what he done, he could not go unpunished. He knew that Veeshan did some damage to him and got rid of anything that may cause them to stop them from killing him so they will make sure his death is painful.

He did not only try and hurt Yugi in the worst way imaginable but he took away the others from where they belong and tried to hurt them as well. They may be night demons but with Yugi around, they were willing to help others that will not hurt Yugi. _'It's time for you to join your wife, Pegasus.'_

* * *

Pegasus was in his room, badly bruised. He was lucky enough that Veeshan left him alive but he had a suspicion that there was a reason to it. He couldn't place it but he didn't like the way things were going. Everything he could've used to stop Yami or Aqua was burned to ashes and she did away with all his guards so nothing would help him from the fate that was placed upon him.

He would try to leave but he could not for he had no transportation. He heard something land right behind him and he turned to see the angered looks of Yami and Aqua. "Pegasus, you will pay for what you have done. You would not give up because you were so desperate to get your wife back. You had the nerve to capture our owner and then tried to break him to make us comply to your wishes. Be prepared for your early death." Yami hissed coldly.

Pegasus gasped and tried to escape but Aqua lunged for him, teeth embedded through his throat as fast as a cobra's strike. He gurgled as he was dragged back over to where Yami stood. He dropped him to the ground non too gently and he grabbed at his throat, hoping to stop the blood flow but Yami grabbed him harshly, breaking some bones in the process.

"How does it feel to be in pain? This is how we felt when you captured us. If you didn't put those shock collars on us then we would have killed you long ago." Yami growled.

He continued to crush him until his spine broke and he fell limp in Yami's grip and he dropped him back onto the floor, blood coating his claw. "Come on, let's dispose of the body." Aqua nodded as they started to finish what Veeshan started.

Yami tore of limbs hungrily, blood splattering across the floor as Aqua started to rip and tear off chunks of skin from the man's face until you can see the off white skull covered in blood now from broken veins. Once Yami tore off the remaining limbs from the dead man, he started a tug-o-war with Aqua until his head and part of his torso was dislodged from the mutilated bottom.

He swallowed the last of the man whole, enough that you can see the lump of the body sliding down his throat and licked away the blood from his snout. Aqua cracked the skull with his strong jaws and ripped out the brain from its spinal cord and swallowed it before doing the same with the body, savoring the flavor of the dead before turning to Yami.

"Now that this has been taken care of, let's get back home, Yugi must be waiting for us." Aqua said and he nodded as they both flew off, but before they left the place completely, they used a strong blast to destroy the castle so it will be never used for anything ever again.

* * *

Yugi woke up later on and when he didn't see or hear Yami and Aqua, he started to wonder where they could have gone. They soon came back after they rid themselves of any blood and Yugi smiled when he saw them. "Where did you go to, Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked over to the demon.

Yami knelt down and hugged the small boy. "We have to take care of someone for what they did. Hopefully he will learn the error of his ways." Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi, purring. Yugi giggled and stroked his neck soothingly. "Well if you're happy then I'm happy. I would hate to see you two feel bad about something." Yugi said.

"The same goes for us. We don't want to see you sad or hurt. No one will try and hurt you again without invoking our wrath first." Aqua said as he walked over to him as well and Yugi pat his snout. Aqua nuzzled his hand softly and Yugi smiled. He was glad that he was able to make them happy.

After hearing everything that they ever done to their previous owners, it makes him wonder how he could have been the right person that they would want. But that led to new thoughts. What would happen if he died or get injured severely to the point of no recovery? What would they do then?

He looked up to Yami. "Yami, what would you and Aqua do if I died or get injured to where I can't recover?" Yugi asked which shocked them both. "What cause you to think such thoughts, little one?" Yami asked.

"Well, I have taken good care of you both and you love me so much that you would do anything to make sure I am safe and then I thought that if you two would do anything for me and wouldn't leave my side, what would happen if I left yours?"

Yami looked down quietly. "Well, we don't know what we would do. A Night demon's devotion to its owner is a tight bond and if it was to be broken because of their owner's death then they will join him in death if not use its own life to keep its owner alive. If it's necessary then we would do the same." Yami said. When he heard that, he definitely didn't want them to risk their lives to save him. They were happy to be with him and he was happy to be with them.

They made his life better with unknown mysteries and glorious nights. The thought of them giving their lives to save him from death saddened him and he vowed to himself that he would make sure that will never happen. He hugged Yami once more and buried his head in he chest. "I don't want that to happen. I love you both too much for you to give your lives to save me if that does happen." Yugi whispered.

Yami picked him up and walked to the stairs and to their room. He lied Yugi down on the bed and sat beside him. "I know you wouldn't want that Yugi but we will if we have to. You are innocent and we want you to live your life to its fullest. Even if we are not there to share it with you. All we want is your happiness." Yugi nodded and curled up under the sheets and Yami lied down beside him.

Aqua came up later and laid down as well, hoping that Yugi's worries will not come true. They both hate to see him sad and talking about this saddened him a lot. But this is what Night demons did if they were to get an owner and Yugi was the only one who could take care of him and Yami with love and devotion for them both and they return that ten-fold.

Before he went to sleep as well, he got up and walked over to Yugi and kissed his cheek softly. "Do not worry, Yugi. We will be here for you no matter what. We will never let you experience death for a long time." Aqua said and Yugi smiled in his slumber. He smiled as well, brushing a hand through his hair before he went back to the rug and laid down, going to sleep as well.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's the end of chapter 12. Review so the world can be a happy place.


	13. A Wintry Day

Zypher: Sorry this chapter came out so late, doing chores and other chapters can be a pain. Anywhosit, other than that, I thank those that reviewed the last chapter so here's the next for Pet Shop of Horrors.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 13

* * *

A few weeks later, Yugi and his friends came out of the school building, bundled up for the cold weather that is to come soon. It was finally winter vacation and the owners of D's wondrous pets will finally get to spend their first Christmas with them. They waved goodbye as they headed their separate ways.

Yugi looked up to Yami as they walked. "So, are you and Aqua going to get me something special for Christmas?" Yugi asked. "Of course but you will have to wait until Christmas day before you can get it." Yami replied. Yugi pouted and they laughed. He was very eager to know what they had gotten him but if they were willing to keep it as a surprise then he can wait.

_'But what could I get for them?'_ Yugi wondered as they reached the game shop and went inside. _'Maybe D has an idea on what I could get for them.'_ Yugi thought once more as he pulled off his winter coat and boots before heading into the living portion of the shop. Yami and Aqua followed behind him, not really needing winter clothing since they can handle the cold a little better but they still wore a jacket.

Yami sat down in the living room while Aqua headed upstairs. Yugi was in the kitchen, fixing some hot chocolate for himself and Yami. He came back into the living room with two steaming mugs and handed one to Yami before he sat down beside him, holding his own cup.

"So, Yami, when you two used to live in the pet shop, what do you two normally do during the winter months?" Yugi asked curiously. "Well, like most of the other pets, we would just hibernate until winter is over. Since we hate being disturbed in our sleep, none rarely come to try and adopt us during winter. But now, we have a reason to stay awake and that's you Yugi." Yami said, smiling down to him before taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm glad that you and Aqua are happy to be with me. Other than my grandpa, I share a close bond with you two and I hope that I will never leave you both." Yugi said. Yami smiled and hugged him close. _'I know you will, Yugi, and we'll find something that will make that wish come true.'_ he thought.

* * *

In another part of the city, Mokuba along with Jou and Seto, went to a Christmas tree shop to get a tree for the mansion. "So, what are we going to do for this Christmas, Seto?" Mokuba asked. "I'll let you do what you want for this year. Since you have been good I'll let you pick out the tree." Seto said with a smile. "Thanks, Seto! Come on, Jou! You can help me!" Mokuba cheered as he took the blond's hand and ran through the rows of different trees, trying to find the best one.

Seto smiled to see his brother happy. Lately, since he and Ruby were busy with Kaiba corp. and school, they seemed to never have time for their younger brother. But now that they have Kaiser and Jou, he was happy once more and so were they. _'We should get something special for them this year since this is the first time they ever spend Christmas with somebody that cares for them.'_ Seto thought.

"Seto! We found one!" Mokuba called and waved over to him. He smiled and walked over to him to see what kind of tree he and Jou picked out.

* * *

Bakura sat on the windowsill, looking outside to the clouds that will soon bring snow. He and Crimson rarely celebrate Christmas but they go out to at least buy a present for Yugi. Now they have Ryou and Diamond and they wanted to make their Christmas special since he's betting that they never spend Christmas with anyone other than the other pets and Count D if he celebrated the holidays with the pets.

Ryou walked in and sat on the bed. "What are you thinking about, Bakura?" Ryou asked and he turned to him. "Ryou, when you and Diamond lived at the pet shop, did you ever celebrate Christmas with Count D and the other pets?" Bakura asked as he got off the windowsill and sat beside the young strelitzia.

"Well, not really. When the holidays come by, we mostly just go to sleep unless someone pops by to adopt one of us as a Christmas present for a small child. All I know before I go to sleep is that many never go for Yami and Aqua. They sleep through the winter as well once D gives them enough food the last them through it. If anyone was to disturb them, they would meet with an unfortunate end. But maybe being with Yugi will change that." Ryou explained and Bakura nodded.

"You may be right. They are so devoted to him and they would do anything to keep him happy and Yugi would do the same for them." Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around him. _'Just like I would do the same for you. I will never let you experience anything like your previous master did in your past life.'_ Bakura thought quietly.

* * *

"Marik, do you think we can celebrate Christmas together?" Malik asked as he sat curled up on the bed, watching as Marik cleaned up the room a bit. "I guess. Toben and I don't really do much when Christmas comes up, just buy a present for our friends and that's it." Marik said as he placed the last of his dirty clothes into the hamper before stretching a bit from all the work.

Malik sat up, jackal ears twitching a bit. "Well, it seems you two don't do much then. Make me wonder what you do for other holidays?" Malik said with curiosity. "Well, Malik, you do remember what happen when we all went out for Halloween?" Marik said and he nodded.

"Of course. You and Toben along with Bakura and Crimson caused a lot of terror for the smaller children at the haunted house we set up."

-Flashback-

At the mansion, it was turned into a haunted house after Seto reluctantly agreed. They were sitting upstairs getting dressed in their costumes. Seto was going to be a vampire. After getting him to agree, Jou had his feathers tinged black with removable coloring and he was made to look like a demon, with help from Bakura.

Bakura himself was dressed up like a deranged tomb robber, fake blood coating his clothes and face and the fake dagger in the sheath also covered with blood. Yugi wanted to help out so they dressed him up to look like a smaller version of Yami's demon form. What scared Seto was the fact that Yami and Aqua were there as well. _'Hopefully the kids don't get too scared once they see them.'_ Seto thought, knowing the kids wouldn't take them seriously and think they were only in costumes. Well, at least Yami.

Kaiser was made to look more like a werewolf while Marik was dressed up like a zombie along with Toben. Ryou and Diamond didn't want to join in so they stayed upstairs with Malik, Ruby and Topaz. "I still don't get the point of this." Malik said as he walked downstairs. "Scaring little children is fun. Maybe not for Yugi though but he wanted to help out and with Yami and Aqua by his side he shouldn't have a problem." Marik said as he looked over to him.

"Yeah. Hopefully Yugi fed them before coming over." Seto said as he stood beside said person. "Don't worry, they won't hurt nobody, maybe scare them severely though." Yugi said as he thought over it, tapping his chin with the little claws that they made for him. Seto sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. "That's what I'm worried about. Last thing we need is a kid getting a heart attack in here." Seto said.

"Don't worry about it, Seto. Everything will go fine." Bakura said as he walked downstairs with Crimson following behind him. He was made to look like a vampire as well and he played the part well. Diamond said he was overdoing it a little with the realistic fangs and the leathery wings that were placed onto his back. "Well, let's get this place opened and ready for the show. Did Ruby put out the sign already?" Marik asked and Seto nodded.

They heard the doorbell ring and Crimson smiled. "Well, let's get into places now." Crimson said as Seto went to go open the door. They did so and the small teens, most looking like they were around 14 and 15. "Man, this place doesn't look all that scary." One kid said as they walked through the mansion.

From the staircase, Malik watched with interest. The kids continued to walk through the mansion, jumping at every slight noise. He heard a caw and looked up to see Jou and Kaiser jumping down in each side of them, Jou flaring his wings and Kaiser growling like the beast he was made to look like. That caused the kids to start running. "Keep running, little ones. You will never find your way through." A voice hissed as Marik, Bakura and Crimson appeared from the shadows, causing them to scream and heading into a different direction.

They stopped when they finally got to the end. "Well, scary enough for you?" A girl told the boy as she looked to the boy that said it didn't look scary at first. He nodded, too shock to speak. They were about to go ahead and take the candy that was left in the bowl but was stopped by two towering statues that stood beside the door. Their gleaming red eyes irked them somewhat and they were afraid to walk past.

"Well, if we're planning to get any candy, we can't let some statues scare us." The boy said once more and they started to walk slowly towards the door. Aqua's eyes flashed slightly and he jumped to pounce on one of the little kids unexpectedly, scaring all of them.

Yugi popped out from the door and walk over to Aqua, patting his snout, his other hand holding the candy bowl. "Did you guys have fun?" Yugi asked. Still shaking, they nodded their heads. "Yes, although it was a bit too scary." The girl said and then to her fallen friend. He was laughing as the huge demon licked at his face like a big dog.

Yugi laughed as well. "Ok, Aqua. Get off him so they can collect their candy and be on their way." Yugi said and he nodded as he moved away from the boy, helping him up. Yami came up beside him and taking a handful of candy, gave each of the children a few pieces.

"You guys have a safe night now and watch your back." Yugi said as they nodded as left out the mansion, laughing as the headed for some more houses. He looked up to Aqua and smiled. "Well, you can really scare people even when you're playful." Yugi said as he was nudged playfully by Aqua. Yugi disappeared back into the dark room as Yami and Aqua took their place once more, waiting for more kids to come by.

-End Flashback-

"Yeah, I still can't believe you guys got Yugi to bring Yami and Aqua to the house." Malik said. "Yeah, scared so many of the kids before they even reached the end though. I never though a fake blood covered dagger would cause to many kids to pass out. I was betting they would pass out at the sight of Yami and Aqua at the end." Marik said with a laugh.

Malik laughed as well. "Yeah, not just that but I remember you guys convinced Seto again to hold thanksgiving there. Boy, everyone need to remind you two, Bakura and Crimson to stay away from enormous amounts of food. I thought you would eat more than Jou when he gets a lot of fruit from D-chan as a treat." Malik said and laughed at the memory.

"Well, let's make this another holiday we can spend time together for." Marik said and he nodded. "Well, it's better than sleeping the whole winter." Malik said.

* * *

After getting a tree, Yugi was sitting on Aqua's head, decorating the top of the tree since he couldn't reach. When he was done putting the last of the shining silver bulbs onto the tree, he tapped Aqua's snout lightly and he handed him the silver and white star with his tail.

He placed on the tip of the tree and Aqua stood back when he was done. "Doesn't it look beautiful, Aqua?" Yugi asked and he nodded. Yugi smiled and turned, sliding down the dragon's back and tail with a laugh and landed on the couch. Aqua shifted back into a human and sat down beside Yugi. "Did you know where Yami and Keara went to Aqua?" Yugi asked as he looked up to him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue. They could be out getting a gift for you and your friends." Aqua said as he pulled the boy onto his lap. He snuggled into his chest and smiled. _'I may not have my grandfather to be here with me but at least Yami and Aqua are here to fill that void.' _Yugi thought. Aqua smiled and brought a wing out to wrap around him. "You are tired. Go ahead and go to sleep, young one. Yami and Keara should be back when you wake." Aqua said and Yugi nodded as he fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Keara, where are you taking me exactly?" Yami asked as they walked through a small cave that was hidden at the shore near Domino pier. "There's a hidden cavern that the gods of Norrath built for a special reason on the plains of the earth. The cave may be covered with the incoming snow so I wanted to take you here before the snow comes." Keara said as the tunnel started to become larger and Yami can see a glow coming from the approaching cavern.

"What's in here?" Yami asked again as they walked into the cavern. There were seven star shaped pendants handing from a strand of Tunare's hair. They glow an ethereal light and Yami smiled as he took on in hand. "What are they?" Yami asked as he turned the pendant gently in his claws.

"These are special pendants that were made to give a mortal eternal life. Tunare thought of the idea and used some of her hair to make the rope so they wouldn't be torn off easily. She made enough of them so each of the owners can have one. I know that not just you and Aqua want to lose your owner in death." Keara said.

"This would make and wonderful present for Yugi. He will be glad to know that wearing this pendant will let him stay with us for as long as we live." Then he got a thought. "Now I wonder, will these pendants also protect him from aging as well?" Yami asked as he took the pendants so he can give them to the other pets.

"Yes, they shall. It would be horrible for him along with the other owners to age away." Keara said as they started to leave the cavern. "Thank you for bringing me here. At least now, Yugi will have nothing to worry about since he was worried that if he was in a life and death situation, sacrificing our lives for him wouldn't be the answer. We want him to live a healthy life, even if it means we had to leave him." Yami said quietly.

Keara nuzzled him under his snout to comfort him. "It will be ok now, Yami. Yugi will still be with you and Aqua now and at least he will still have his friends around to help him out. Anzu and Pegasus are gone and there can possibly be no one that would try and hurt you or anyone else that Yugi cares for." Keara said and Yami smiled, nodding. "Thanks, Keara. You really are a great friend." Yami said.

"It's nothing. You guys deserve the life you have now. If Yugi never came then you would still be stuck back in the pet shop, still waiting." Keara said as she looked up to the sky. It started to snow lightly and she looked back to Yami. "Well, I'm going to head back to the pet shop for a while. I know D-san along with some of the pets must be missing me. See you on Christmas day, Yami." Keara said as she flew off.

He nodded as he did the same, wanting to deliver these pendants to the other pets before it gets dark or the snow started to fall more.

* * *

Zypher: There, end of chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	14. Aqua's New Role

Zypher: I thank those that have reviewed so please enjoy this chapter and the new mission Yugi and the other have to face for a friend.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 14

* * *

After Yami had the pendants delivered to the other pets and explained what they did, he returned home with Yugi's pendant wrapped in silver wrapping paper with violet ribbon. _'Yugi will simply love this.' _Yami thought with a smile as he landed back at the game shop and walked inside, looking up at the beautiful tree that was placed up.

_'He's done a wonderful job.'_ Yami thought as he walked over quietly to the tree and placed the present under its branches. He then walked over to Yugi and nuzzled his cheek softly, making his stir a bit. He opened sleepy violet eyes and looked to Yami. He smiled as he freed himself from Aqua's embrace and hugged him around his neck.

"I'm glad you're back. Where did you go?" Yugi asked. Yami shifted back into a human and picked up Yugi before sitting beside Aqua. "Keara took me to a special place to get you a Christmas present. You'll be happy to find out what it is on Christmas day." he replied. Yugi smiled as he continued to hug the demon.

"I can't wait until then."

* * *

At the shop, Keara was feeding some of the animals when she heard a calling from Veeshan. "What is it, Veeshan?" Keara asked the mother of dragons. -I need your help, Keara. A bunch of thieves is trying to hurt my brood of eggs. My children are fighting them but they can't watch over the eggs as I fight with them. I will be grateful if you can get some help and come here immediately.- Veeshan explained.

She knew this is a rare moment for Veeshan since she only has one brood of eggs in a certain number of years. If they were destroyed then more children wouldn't be born and since more of her children are becoming scarce around the world, this is an immense deal to worry about. "Ok, I call upon Yugi and his friends. Yami, Aqua and the other pets will be helpful along with their owners." Keara said and Veeshan thanked her before her presence left her mind.

"D-san, I must go take care of something very important. You do not mind if I leave again will you?" Keara asked. "Of course not. This is a very serious problem indeed if you do not go and help the mother of dragons." D said. "I will be fine with the other pets. Hurry and go before something terrible happens." Keara nodded and left quickly for the game shop.

* * *

Keara opened the door quietly and looked inside. She saw no sign of anyone in the game portion of the shop and she headed for the living room. She saw Yami and Aqua there asleep but she didn't see Yugi nowhere with them. "Yugi, are you here?" Keara called softly and he came out from the kitchen.

"Keara, what are you doing here? Yami told me you headed back to the shop." Yugi asked with curiosity. "Yes. I was there for a while but I got a call from Veeshan. She needs our help to protect her unborn children from some nasty thieves that have shown up. This is a rare moment and if she loses this brood, then it will be a long while before she has another brood of dragons. I came her to ask if you, Yami and Aqua can help out?" she explained.

"Of course! If this is important to all of dragon-kind then we shall help. Should I call my friends as well to see if they can help?" Yugi asked. "Yes, Veeshan will be eternally grateful for all the help, Yugi. hurry and call them and we can get ready to leave. I think Veeshan will send Voxx to explain what you and the others need to do while I help with fending off the thieves." Keara said. He nodded and ran off to call his friends and tell them what's going on.

She walked over to the two sleeping demons and woke them up quietly. When they woke up, she explained to then what's happening and they agreed to it quickly. When Yugi came back and told them that they were going to meet them at Kaiba's mansion, they headed off quickly.

* * *

"So, exactly what going on now?" Marik asked. "I need your help in order to help Veeshan protect her unborn children. She as well as her other children is trying to fend off some thieves that want the eggs. She need all the help she can get and I know you guys can help." Keara explained. "But what if we need to fend off any of the thieves that get near her nest? I can't fight really well." Ryou asked.

"Don't worry, Ryou. Yami and Aqua will be there along with Diamond, Malik and Topaz. They seem to be able to hold their own in battle so it shouldn't be a problem for us." Yugi reassured. Ryou smiled and nodded. "Well, now that that's all settled, lets get out of here before those thieves get to the eggs." Keara said and they nodded as they left out.

* * *

Veeshan growled as she fended off another thief. They seemed to be coming faster than she intended and she was worried. "Mother, are you alright?" Voxx called as she slammed away a few thieves that were coming at her. -I'm fine. I want you to go and keep an eye out for Keara and her friends. I'll shall have Atra fend off some more of the thieves for you.- Veeshan said.

Voxx nodded as she flew up into the air to keep an eye out for Keara as the black dragon came to take place of Voxx. She watched out to see if she could find Keara and saw them coming. He flew over and greeted them. "What has happened so far?" Keara asked and they were led to where the dragon nest lied.

"We are doing a pretty good job defending the eggs but more thieves are starting to show and it's becoming a problem. Some manage to sneak by but we were able to catch them before they could get to the eggs." Voxx explained as they landed near the small cavern that held the nest.

"Ok then, my friends shall take it from here. We need to get back and help Veeshan." Keara said and the dragon nodded. She turned back to the others. "Please protect the eggs with your lives. I will tell Veeshan you're here." Voxx said and they nodded.

The two dragons left and Yugi went into the cavern. Diamond, Malik and Topaz stood outside as the others followed him inside. Yugi sat down beside the nest and felt the eggs. "They are starting to feel a bit cold. We need to warm them up fast." Yugi said. Aqua walked over and laid himself over the eggs, unfurling his wings to fold over the edges of the nest. "I'll keep them warm, you guys keep an eye out for any thieves that show."

"Me, Ryou and Jou will stay here with him." Yugi said and they nodded as they left back outside, Yami staying in front of the entrance to block off any intruders if they manage to get past the others.

Voxx appeared later with a small container of special milk for the hatchlings. She gave it to Yugi when he came out the cavern and he thanked her as he went back inside.

* * *

Veeshan let out a heavy breath as the last of the thieves were vanquished. _'Finally, it's over.'_ She thought as she commanded the dragons to keep an eye for any more thieves as she headed back for the cavern. She saw a few bodies of the thieves that managed to get past them littered on the ground, deadly scratch and bite marks marred their skin and she could tell that many of their bones were broken from force. _'Most likely Yami's doing.'_ Veeshan thought as she came up to the cavern. She walked inside and saw more bodies littering the ground but they were devoid of flesh so she expected that Aqua had a little snack.

She looked up and smiled as she saw Yugi feeding the little hatchlings. He looked up to her and smiled. "Hello, Veeshan. Are the thieves gone?" Yugi asked. She nodded. -They are but I have my children to watch just in case more come. Now, where are the rest of my little children?- Veeshan asked. "They're with Aqua. You can go see them if you like." Yugi said as he let the small wurm dragon down to walk over to his mother.

She nuzzled him, purring slightly before she lifted her head and walked over to where Aqua rested. She was right in her earlier suspicions about the flesh-deprived bodies. Aqua has blood coating his snout as well as his claws. The other baby wurm dragons poked their heads out from under his wing and ran over to Veeshan, mewling softly. When they moved out from under his wings, he woke up quietly.

She smiled softly and looked over to the small group of friends and their pets. -I thank you all for protecting my children. With all the power that I have and of ever single last deity, I will make each of you a child to the gods of Norrath and bestow each of you with their powers. This was very important to all of us dragons, especially of my kind.- She spoke as she did so and each now had the power of the gods along with the ability to call them if they are needed. She then turned to Aqua.

-And for you, Aqua, since you are a dragon in my stead, I want you to become the father of them. Your caring and protective nature is what makes a dragon and you not just being that but a night demon as well prove that a lot. Will you accept this?- Veeshan asked. He sat up and nodded.

"Yes, I will accept this. Just like the night demon kind is diminishing because of our fierce devotion to our mates and those that can take care of us without fear, I would truly be sad if the dragon kin is gone as well. I will do everything in my power to protect all dragons and aid them when I am needed. If I cannot accomplish this then I will ask of Yami to help me with this as well." Aqua said as he looked over to him and he nodded.

-Thank you, Aqua. Now I know it will be getting close to that time of year soon so you can all head back home now. If I have the time, I shall come over to visit you all.- Veeshan said and they nodded as they said their goodbyes and left..

Yugi smiled as he hugged Aqua around his neck. "Oh, I'm so happy that you are the father of dragons now, Aqua. This must be really important to you." Yugi said and he nodded. "Yes, we both have noticed that not only the dragons that are in Veeshan's care and in the pet shop are still here but every dragon from Chinese to Western are dying out faster.

"Veeshan is doing everything she can to help them along with those that has helped today but she can't do it all. That's why I have agreed to be the father of the dragons. At least now, she may travel and make sure the other races of dragons are doing well. I can keep an eye on those that are around here in Japan along with those in other surrounding countries. You may join me as well, Yugi, since you can take care of the broods or children for other dragons." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded with a smile. "That will be nice. I never really left Japan but with a duty like this, I can explore new places. Do you think my friends can join us if we go anywhere as well?" Yugi asked. "Of course. If they would like to come then they can. At least then, they can meet more dragons and other mythical creatures to learn more about them compared to any normal human." Yami said. "You are lucky to have met us Yugi. If you haven't, you would have never experienced this at all." He continued.

"Yes, that would have been very depressing. Ever since I have start taking care of you two, my life has became more interesting and exciting and if I had the chance, I will be willing to spend time like this forever." Yugi said and then yawned softly. Once they landed at the game shop, Yugi was fast asleep. Yami took him off Aqua's back quietly and they walked inside, tired from their trip. But at least it was worth it.

* * *

Zypher: I am done! Yay! Now Aqua has a new role, not just being Yugi's devoted pet (and lover) but the Father of Dragons. That seems to be a lot but we all know that he will succeed as long as he has Yami, Yugi and their friends by his side to help. Anyways, please review everyone.


	15. Helping the Lands of Norrath

Zypher: Hello everyone. I'm back with a new chapter and now Yugi has another mission that he may have to work alone on. So please enjoy the next chapter to Pet Shop of Horrors.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 15

* * *

Soon after the journey to help out Veeshan and her children, it was Christmas eve and Yugi was happy that it will be Christmas tomorrow. He really wanted to know what kind of present Yami has gotten him earlier in the month and he would soon find out. Currently, he was cleaning up the shop while Yami and Aqua were resting.

He heard a knock at the door and came out from the kitchen, walking to the door and opened it. "Oh. Hello, Keara. What's brings you here?" Yugi asked. "The gods need your help again. Firiona Vie, Tunare's champion, is ill and Laryns is after her in her weak state. We need her to stay somewhere safe until she is better and we need to convince not only Innoruuk but the other gods as well to not turn their backs in their children. Parents shouldn't be doing this to their children." Keara explained.

Yugi nodded. This is a big problem even though he may not know much about the Norrath lands. "Ok, I'll help. I'll come after I open my present from Yami tomorrow. It's so exhilarating waiting all this time for this day." Yugi said and she smiled. "I know, the present you're getting is very special in many ways. You'll be very happy to know what it is." Keara said before she gave Yugi a small map.

"Take this with you. It will lead you to where Firiona is staying right now. She still hidden but it won't be long before Laryns figures out where she is and she need to be somewhere else before she is found and killed." Keara said and he nodded.

"Ok, I'll make sure she's ok before anything bad happens." Yugi said and she nodded before leaving. He closed the door and placed the map somewhere where he can find it tomorrow. He then finished cleaning up the kitchen and then went up to his room. Aqua was awake and he turned to look at Yugi from his spot on the floor. "Who was at the door, Yugi?" Aqua asked as he got up and walked over to him.

"Well, Keara came by and said the gods needed my help again. Firiona is sick and Laryns is coming after her in means to kill her. I don't want that so I'm planning to help her out by taking her somewhere else." Yugi said. Aqua smiled and took one of his hands into his own.

"I'm glad you're doing something so noble, Yugi. Me and Yami have heard of the fight that has been going on between those two and Laryns will not give up until she has her head as a trophy upon her wall. We'll help you out cause I know of a place she can stay and some remedies that can help cure her illness. Yami can take you to the gods so you can talk with them." Aqua spoke and Yugi smiled, hugging the larger demon.

"Thank you. I may be able to help with talking to the gods but I would know what to do about Firiona's illness." Yugi said. "Well, is there anything you would like to do now? It will be a long journey tomorrow so you may not see your friends for a while." Aqua replied and Yugi thought about visiting them to at least get the presents that they brought for him.

"Maybe I should visit my friends. If we're going to be gone for Christmas, then at least I can see what presents they gotten for me." Yugi said and he nodded as he picked up the smaller boy and walked over to the window. He opened it and jumped out, unfurling large wings and caught the next gust of air before going on his way.

* * *

They visited each of their friends' homes and Yugi was ecstatic at the gifts he received. Some of his gifts were new games, some being made by the pets themselves and he was taught how to play them and soon, he mastered them easily. Then he remembered he hadn't gotten Yami or Aqua a gift and he told Aqua that he wanted to stop at the pet shop before they headed home for the night.

He told Aqua to stay outside as he went in and was greeted by Count D. "Hello, Yugi. It has been a while since we've seen each other." D said as he led Yugi into the room. "I know. With everything that has been happening, I never really had the time to visit. But anyway, I needed to ask you something." Yugi said and he looked to him.

"Whatever could you ask me about?" D questioned.

Yugi shifted a bit on the decorative sofa and looked to him. "Well, it's Christmas eve and all and both Yami and Aqua has been wonderful pets to me, helping me out and caring for me like no one else could possibly do, not even my grandfather. I want to repay their loyalty and kindness with a gift but I have no idea what to get them. Do you have any ideas?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I don't know what may please them but I know one thing. The best gift they could've gotten was you, Yugi. Yami and Aqua have been living in this pet shop for many years, maybe even more and they both have wished to have a caring, gentle owner that would care for them and return their devotion with their love. You have done that, Yugi, and I never thought I would see them any happier. By now, they don't think of you as their owner, but as their mate and eternal lover. They would give you anything Yugi, even the world if they must; anything to keep you happy and carefree."

Yugi smiled softly, remembering everything that they had done for him. They have kept him safe from Anzu and Ushio, even if it meant killing them and they have saved him along with his friends from Pegasus when he couldn't do the same for the pets.

"You're right, they have done a lot for me. And I never knew that I returned the favor for as long as I had them. I shared nights with them, whether it was for making love or just to be in each other's arms. I have taken care of them with love that they never had at all in their lifetime. I am that special gift and I wouldn't have it any other way." Yugi murmured as he got up.

He walked over to D and hugged him. "Thank you, D-san. Not just for letting me take care of Yami and Aqua but for letting me have a chance to show them the life that they wanted. Not for power or selfish deeds, but a life that means something to them." D hugged him back.

"I should be thanking you, Yugi. Out of all owners that I have sold a pet to, you along with your friends have taken care of those that had a bad past. And I couldn't thank you enough for helping them, especially when Pegasus was trying to get a hold of them for their power to resurrect." D said as he let go of Yugi.

"I'm glad we were able to help. I could think of what could happen if Yami and Aqua were taken into the wrong hands like Pegasus." Yugi said as he walked over to the door.

"Thanks for the help, D-san."

"Thank you once again, Yugi, and have a great Christmas." D said and the small boy smiled and nodded as he left.

Aqua looked to him when he came back out. "Did you ask D what you wanted to ask him?" Aqua asked. "Yeah, now I know what I can do for tomorrow. Come on, let's get home. It's starting to get late." Yugi replied and he nodded as he picked him up again and flew off.

* * *

Later the night, Yugi sat in his room, running his small fingers through Aqua's soft raven black hair. He purred softly as he did so, laying sprawled out on Yugi's bed. "So, did you get anything for us for Christmas, Yugi?" Aqua asked as he looked up to him. "Actually, you two had a present ever since I came to adopt you."

"Really? And what present was that?" Aqua asked curiously. "It was me. Me and my love for you both. D-san made me realize that I was the only person that has ever gained your devotion and I returned that by loving you and Yami. And I will keep being that special present for both of you for as long as I live." Yugi said as he hugged the human formed demon.

Aqua smiled and hugged him back. "I'm glad you thought of such, Yugi. You are very important to us and we'll make sure that nothing happens to you ever again. Not even your death." Aqua said and Yugi hugged the demon tighter, yawning softly. Aqua pat his head softly. "Go ahead and get some rest, Yugi. I'll wake you up tomorrow so you can open your present from us." Aqua said and the young boy nodded as he fell asleep on the demon's chest.

He laid down slowly on the bed so he wouldn't wake Yugi and fell asleep as well, holding the smaller teen closer as he slept.

* * *

Yugi woke up to someone nuzzling his neck and he looked up to see Aqua laying beside him. "Come on, Yugi. It's Christmas morning." Aqua whispered and Yugi smiled happily as he got up and ran downstairs. Aqua laughed softly at Yugi's exuberance and got up, following him downstairs.

Yugi pulled out the small present that sat under the tree and went to sit beside Yami. He smiled up to the demon before opening the present and picked up the pendant that sat inside the box. He gasped in awe at the pendant and looked up to Yami. "What is it, Yami?" he asked, still in awe. "It's a very special pendant that Tunare made. It's a pendant that will make you an immortal. You will never age or die as long as you wear this pendant." Yami explained and Yugi was so happy as he place the pendant on.

"Where were you able to get such a wonderful gift, Yami?" Yugi asked. "Keara showed me where Tunare placed the pendants, she made enough so I could give each one to your friends. She knew you wouldn't like to live a life without your best friends." Yami explained and Yugi smiled as he hugged the demon. "Thank you for getting me such a wonderful gift. I thought that one day, you and Aqua would have to sacrifice your demon life for mine and I didn't want that. But now, I don't have to worry cause I have this." He said as he fingered the star shaped pendant.

"I'm pleased you are happy. I wouldn't want to sacrifice my life for yours either. I want to stay with you as long as I could and Aqua wants to do the same. We both love you, Yugi, and we never want you to dim away from our lives ever again." Yami whispered and Yugi nodded, hugging him. "Don't worry. I will never leave you two." he murmured. Yami wrapped his arms around him and they sat quietly through the cool Christmas morning, just happy to be in each others' presence.

* * *

Later on, Yugi was getting ready to head down to the lands of Norrath. Aqua poked his head into the room. "Are you ready to go yet, Yugi?" Aqua asked. He nodded as he grabbed the map and left out his room. He followed the black dragon demon downstairs. "So, how are we going to do this?" Yugi asked as they walked outside.

"Well, what we have planned is that we get Firiona first and take her to a small cave I know of when I last visit the lands. After I give her something to take care of her illness, I'll watch over her and Yami will take you to meet with the gods. Keara told them of our arrival so they should be waiting for you in the Plane of Tranquility." Aqua explained and Yugi nodded.

Yami waited outside for them and when they came out, they left to head to Norrath.

* * *

Laryns growled in anger as she paced through her room in the Plane of Hate. She was trying to trace Firiona since she knew she was weak and this would be the best time to hunt her down._ 'Without Father around to make lousy decisions for me, I can take care of her but I can't find her stupid trail. Tunare must have hid her well.'_ Laryns thought.

A skeleton servant walked into her room and she looked over to it. "What is it?" She growled out. "Mistress, we have found Firiona Vie. She is currently seen resting in the Plane of Disease. Her illness is getting worse the longer she stays." The servant said. She grinned. "Perfect. As much as I want her to suffer there, it will be better once I kill her off. Servant, ready my horse. I will be leaving soon to pursue her." Laryns said and it nodded as it went to do as she said.

* * *

Once they reached Norrath, Yami and Aqua immediately started to search for Firiona. Yugi unrolled the map Keara gave to him and looked through it. "According to the map. It says Firiona was spotted last in the Plane of Disease. I wonder how she gotten there?" Yugi said as he looked down to Yami. "I wouldn't know either, not many would go there since getting diseases there is easy. That why it was named the Plane of Disease. Maybe Bertoxxulous can tell us how she gotten there." Yami said and Yugi nodded as they headed for that Plane.

* * *

Firiona sighed as she sat in the Plane of Disease. She was getting sicker the longer she stayed but she didn't have the strength to get up. Bertoxxulous is not around to help and she couldn't contact anyone else to help out. _'I can't believe I let BristleBane trick me.'_ she thought silently.

From the air, Yami spotted her and he flew down, landing beside her. Yugi jumped down from his back and ran over to her. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked and she looked up to him. "I'm fine, I'm still a little ill though and I don't have the strength to move." Firiona murmured. He nodded and Yami moved over to her and helped her up onto his back before doing the same for Yugi.

He flew up and followed Aqua to the cave that they were to hide Firiona. Just as they left from sight, Laryns showed up. She looked around and saw no sign of Firiona. She growled and led her horse away from the plane before she became ill as well._ 'She escaped from me again. I will find her and I will kill her.'_ she thought as she left the plane.

* * *

Yami landed in the small cave and lied down on the floor so Yugi can help Firiona up. Aqua left after he led them to the cave to get what he needed to make the remedy. She smiled down to him as she lied down on the smooth wall. "Thank you. What is your name young one." Firiona asked. "I'm Yugi and this is Yami and Aqua. We received a message that you were ill and the gods wanted us to help you. Since Laryns was after you, I couldn't say no." Yugi said. She smiled softly. "Thank you, Yugi, for coming and helping me." Firiona whispered.

"It was no problem. Aqua should be back soon from getting the things he needed to make a remedy for you. Yami and I have to go to the Plane of Tranquility to talk with the gods. We'll be back soon." Yugi said and he climbed onto Yami's back and he flew off, looking for a portal crystal so they can get to the Plane of Tranquility faster.

After he gathered everything he needed from the Faydark forest, he left to head back to the cave, unaware of the skeleton that was watching him from the shadows. _'Where could such a beast come from? I know that such could never be found in the Norrath lands. I should follow it, maybe it will lead me to where Firiona is hiding and then I can tell my mistress.'_ The skeleton thought.

* * *

When they arrived at the Plane of Tranquility, the gods were waiting for him and he jumped off Yami's back and walked up to them. "Well, if it isn't Yugi. What's bring you here?" Tunare asked. "Keara told me that you needed my help because Firiona was sick. We found her and Aqua is taking care of her now. But Laryns is after her so she can kill her in her weak state." Yugi explained.

Tunare glanced over at Innoruuk. "And why is it that your daughter is going after my champion?" Tunare asked. "How should I know? I don't monitor her actions nor do I need to." Innoruuk said. "But that's the problem. I may not know what has been happening in Norrath other than what I learn from Keara but I don't think the idea of your daughter killing someone is a great idea. Is there a rival between them?" Yugi asked.

Tunare sighed. "I believe so. Me and Innoruuk has a rivalry and I do my best to convince him it's nothing to worry about. I guess it was passed down to Laryns so she could prove herself to her father." Tunare said as she took a glance at Innoruuk but he huffed and turned away.

"That might be why; not just a rivalry between you two but not keeping an eye on your children. Each one of you have a child, right?" Yugi asked. They nodded. "Well, instead of causing problems with each other, you should keep a closer eye on your children. If you don't, things like this will happen and I wouldn't want that and neither do you. I have learn a little about the history of Norrath and I know you do not want another tragedy like the battle of Kithicor Forest. Please, I ask of you all to not turn your backs on your children. They need you all well as all the planes of Norrath." Yugi said.

Each of the gods thought about before Rallos Zek spoke up. "The boy speaks the truth. For as long as Norrath has been made, the planes have been split between good and evil and we, the gods of evil, always fight with the gods of light and justice. We should work together to keep past tragedies from happening and to not let our children start them once again." Rallos spoke and they nodded. "I wouldn't agreed to it. I am a Prince of Hate and I will continue to hold that title. I didn't rule the Plane of Hate only to work together with someone like Tunare in the end." Innoruuk hissed.

"I know you don't want this Innoruuk but do you want Norrath to fall into despair?" Yugi asked the prince. "Listen to the boy, Innoruuk. He didn't come all this way just to help Tunare's champion, but all of us. He has a heart of pure righteousness and we should take that into consideration." Prexus said. "I agree. I can bet that all the gods would agree with me if I was to make him the new champion of Tunare." Tunare said. Innoruuk looked to Yugi and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll agree to the boy's wishes. I will tell my daughter to stop hunting for Firiona Vie." Innoruuk said. Yugi smiled. "Thank you. Maybe now, that land will be more peaceful with everyone helping out one another." Yugi said happily. Tunare walked over to him and kneeled down. "We would have never agreed to such if you didn't come, Yugi. Will you take the honor of becoming the new champion of Tunare?"

"It will be an honor if I did. I want to help out as much as I can and I know my friends can come to help if you believe I need more help in anything you may ask of me." Yugi said. She smiled as she got up. "I now give you the honor of becoming the new champion, Yugi Motou. Now I do believe you need to take care of Firiona so please go ahead and do so." Tunare said and the turned to Innoruuk.

"And I believe you need to go find you daughter before she kills Firiona." She said to him and he nodded as he left to see if her daughter was back in her room in the Plane of Hate.

"Well, I best be going now. I hope to see you all again." Yugi said as he climbed onto Yami's back and they left once more back to the cave where Firiona was resting.

* * *

Aqua growled as he fought off a multitude of skeletons warriors that appeared. _'I can't fight them all off. Hopefully Yugi was able to speak to the gods.'_ Aqua thought as he took down more of the warriors. "You will not defeat my army demon. Now hand over Firiona and we'll make our leave." Laryns said. "She is ill and I will not let you kill her. Why do you want to do such?" Aqua asked.

"Because she is a champion of Tunare and my father despises Tunare. I will follow in his footsteps by means of killing anyone that is related to Tunare." Laryns said. Yami landed in front of the army and Yugi jumped from his back. "Be careful, little one." Yami said as he stepped forward. "Please, Laryns, stop your assault. The gods have agreed to not fight with each other anymore and work together to keep Norrath safe from harm." Yugi said.

She hissed in anger. "My father would never agree to such! He is a noble god who make his own rules! He will never follow the plea of a child!" Laryns hissed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father standing behind her. "The boy is right, Laryns. I did agree to what he has told me and the other gods.

"Fighting causes nothing but more problems. Even Veeshan's children has to follow the same fate and she can only do so much to help. We need to work together so we have listened to Yugi's plea and agree to not only work together but keep our children in line. Now, call them off for Firiona is not the one you seek to destroy. She is not the champion of Tunare any longer."

"She isn't! Then who is?" she exclaimed. "Yugi is but I forbid you from hurting or killing him even thought it's impossible for he wears the amulet of immortality. If you try to do such then I will not take responsibility if the devoted Night demons come for you if you do happen to find a way how to kill him." Innoruuk spoke.

"What do you mean?" Laryns asked as she willed away the army and turned to her father completely. "I will tell you more once we get home. For now, lets leave them alone to heal Firiona. The must get back home soon so they cannot delay." Laryns only nodded.

They both left and Yugi sighed. "I didn't know this would be so hard." Yugi said. Yami laid his head upon Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry, everything is taken care of now so you don't need to worry about anything. Why don't you get some rest. We'll tend to Firiona until she is well." Yami said and he nodded as they went inside of the cave.

* * *

After a few days, Firiona was up and cured from her illness. She smiled down to Yugi. "I can't thank you enough for helping me, Yugi. You are truly made to be the champion of Tunare." Firiona said. Yugi smiled softly. "I'm glad I was able to help Norrath."

Her smile widened as she pat his head lightly. "Well, I best be going and I know you need to head back home. Please, come and visit us whenever you have the chance." Firiona said and he nodded as he climbed onto Yami's back. She waved back to her once more before he and Aqua flew off.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all. Yugi was born to be a hero, wasn't he? Please review everyone and I'll get started with the next chapter to some of my other stories.


	16. Yami's Mating Season

Zypher: Ok, well, I have denied this story a chapter long enough so let's get started with the next chapter to Pet Shop of Horrors.

Warning: lemon scene near the end.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 16

* * *

After the ordeal with Firona and helping the other gods with neglecting their children, Yugi and his two demons were back at home, relaxing. "I'm so happy now." Yugi said as he laid on his bed, rubbing Aqua's back lightly between his wings, making him purr softly.

Yami looked to him. "And why's that, little one?" he asked. "Because, before I met you two, I always thought I was nothing because I couldn't help no one, not even myself. My friends always helped me when I was chased by bullies or being annoyed by people like Anzu. But then, after adopting you two, I was able to do more than I ever did before, without my friends' help." Yugi replied with a soft smile.

"You shouldn't think such thoughts, aibou. You may have not been strong on the outside but you are strong on the inside. Your heart is as pure as the heavens and so is your mind. We never want that to change about you." Yami murmured as he nuzzled Yugi at the nape of his neck.

* * *

Jou was happy with the present he received from Seto. It was a pendant just like his only it had a picture of him and Mokuba inside. He was happy that he now will always have a part of Seto and Mokuba with him if they were gone. He and Kaiser were still wary of leaving the house without Seto or Ruby beside them but no one could blame them.

Kaiser had a bracelet made from pure gold that he was given as a present from Ruby. On it has his name etched on the polished surface in elegant script and on the back was Ruby's name to show that he belonged to him and no one else. Ruby wanted to make sure that he will never lose Kaiser to anyone again.

Currently, they were in the living room, Jou watching Mokuba as he chased Kaiser in his wolf form around the large room. Seto and Ruby had to go to a business meeting but should be coming home soon. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes, glad that he and Kaiser are now in a loving home with wonderful masters and great friends.

* * *

Malik and Marik went out for the day while Topaz and Toben stayed home and both Bakura and Crimson took Ryou and Diamond out to the beach, seeing as they haven't explored the town fully yet and they wanted to show them what the modern city of Domino had to offer them outside the pet shop.

* * *

While the pets and their masters spent and relaxing time together at home or out in the city, D had something to worry about. When Yugi adopted Yami and Aqua, he forgotten an important thing to tell the boy. _'If I don't tell him soon, he would be in for a very passionate night but seeing as he's human, some side effects is promising and he doesn't know of such yet.'_ D thought.

_'I need to think...wait, Keara should still be here, she can go and tell Yugi tonight is Yami's mating night.'_ D thought and went to look for said dragon. When he found her, he told her of the situation and she left immediately.

* * *

As it was getting close to dusk, Yami stayed locked up in Yugi's room, worrying said boy. He went to Aqua for answers. "Aqua, what's the matter with Yami? He's acting strange and I'm starting to worry." Yugi said. "No need to worry, Yugi. Tonight happens to be his mating night. That's why he locked inside your room." Keara said, scaring both of them. "Keara! When did you get here?" Aqua exclaimed, surprised to see said dragon.

"D told me to come here and warn Yugi about Yami. Now being a night demon means that you will have to follow said ritual when it comes to mating since I know he will choose you as his potential mate for life. But since you are human, there will be some changes." Keara explained. Yugi looked worried more than he was before. "What kind of changes?" he asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, just a little transformation so you will become part demon. When a night demon takes a human mate, whether male or female, they will have to become part demon. You may have the amulet of immortality but if it was to ever get lost, then at least you will still be immortal." Aqua explained. He nodded.

"So, what is it that I need to do?" Yugi asked. "Well, it may seem odd in a way but that is how the night demon mating ritual goes. Aqua will help you along the way but he cannot interfere until his time. What you will have to do Yugi is that you will have to do an aerial dance of the female night demon in order to catch Yami's attention. You will have wings that will change color as you do the dance.

"Once you're done with the dance, you will have to fly off, he will follow but he will not catch you until the right time. Once he is ready, you will need to stay in one spot as he does the male version of the aerial dance, creating glass flutes out of magic, lots of nuzzling and long, throaty calls. But of course, his dance will be a little more...um...how would you say Aqua..." she asked.

He jumped a little when she called him. "Oh, uh, well, he will do the male aerial dance only it will a little more...alluring I should say. At this point, you will feel the demon magic surround you as it turns you part demon so you will react to it. After he is done, you both shall do the traditional dragon mating form which is where Yami will take over and do the rest for you. All you will have to do is follow and enjoy the night."

Yugi nodded though he was blushing at the thought. "But Aqua, how will I do the aerial dance? I don't have wings." Yugi said. Aqua walked over to him and placed his hands upon his shoulders. Whispering soft words that he couldn't hear, he chanted the spell to give him wings.

He felt a tingle running down his arms and with a sharp pain like a thousand needles being poked into his arms, black wings sprouted from the length of his arms like those of a bat's. He stopped chanting and let go of him. He admired the wings, fingering the leathery material of his wings in awe.

"Are you two going to be fine?" she asked. "Yeah, I'll go ahead and teach him when he needs to know and I would like it if you can keep an eye on Yami for me. He will be restless once his pheromones starts to act and the last things we need is for him to come out before his time. I remember him doing that once before but he intentionally killed the female he was going to mate with because her scent was mixed with that of another male's." Aqua whispered and she nodded.

Yugi thought about what he said and started to worry again. "Aqua, you don't think he will kill me, do you?" Yugi asked as they walked outside. "No. Your scent is sweet and untainted, no matter whether you hugged someone like you friends or myself for that matter. He won't kill you at all but I can say you may feel really sore after this." He said tauntingly and Yugi blushed hotly as he flew off.

"Come on, Yugi. We can't waste too much time. We have to get this set before night arises. I will have to release Yami before he comes after you on his own and that may cause slight problems unless you are prepared for it but since you are still learning about our kind, we will have to do this right." Aqua said and he nodded as he tried to get up into the air but had a little difficulty.

"Um, Aqua? A little help please." Yugi asked sheepishly. He smiled as he flew down and helped Yugi up into the air until he could support himself. "Maybe I should have gave you wings from the back, that could've been easier for you."

"It's alright, I"m fine now."

"Ok then, we have to make sure we do this without any problems. You sure you are fine with the wings you have, Yugi? I can always switch them for you to make it easier."

"I'll be fine, let's see how this turns out and if it's too hard for the kind of wings I have now, I'll let you switch them." Yugi said and he nodded.

"Ok then, we'll do this little by little but I will need to hurry since we were reminded on this late. I should've remembered but it must've slipped my mind." Aqua started as he flew out a bit. "Now, for your first lesson..."

* * *

Yami growled softly as he continued to stare out the window. He too had forgotten about his own mating season and he wasn't at all happy. He should've told Yugi about this but it slipped his mind but he could only blame it on the distractions that had been happening such as Pegasus taking them all and Anzu trying to ruin their love life because of her jealousy.

_'But it's all over now. All I have to do is relax. I can't let my demon side take control of me completely or else I may hurt Yugi. He is delicate and I can't ruin that bond we share with each other with pain.'_ Yami thought as he sighed, his wings rustling a bit. _'Hopefully Aqua has taught him the routine and he knows it well.'_ He thought once more as it gradually became darker.

As it did, his form started to change as well and soon, he was in his demon for but with a few changes. He smirked softly as he got up from the bed. _'Let the games begin, little one.'_

* * *

"Ok. You remember what I said, right?"Aqua asked. Yugi nodded, his wings now on his back since he couldn't do certain parts to the aerial dance without the strain on his arms. "Ok then, we're all set. Follow me and when I tell you to stop, wait in that spot. Yami will come and find you and once you are in his sight, start the aerial dance." Aqua said and he nodded as he followed Aqua.

Once they got near the game shop, Aqua told him to wait for Yami there and he watched as Aqua flew the rest of the way to the game shop.

_'Hopefully I don't ruin this.'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Aqua landed at the door and went inside. He heard slight rustling from upstairs and went up there. "Aqua, is that you?" Keara called. "Yeah! What's going on?" he asked as he ran the rest of the way up. "Yami's pheromones are acting up and he's getting restless! Should we be getting him out of here so he can look for Yugi? I can't hold him down any longer!" she explained frantically as Aqua opened the door.

"Alright, Yami! We'll let you go, just stop struggling!" Aqua hissed as he picked up Yami who tried to squirm away. "Let me go! I want to find my mate!" he snarled as Keara helped out Aqua. They dragged him downstairs and out the door. His struggles became more harsh and both Aqua and Keara let him go.

He knelt down on the ground, sniffing out Yugi's scent before flying off. "How come I have that odd feeling I forgotten something again?" Aqua asked himself. "I do believe you forgotten to tell Yugi that he will be having Yami's children after this." Keara said quietly.

It was silent before Aqua smacked his forehead. "Why do I forget these things so fast?"

* * *

_**-Start of Lemon scene! You have been warned-**_

Yugi waited a while longer before he spotted Yami coming towards him and with a small sigh, he closed his eyes and moving to a silent beat, he did the aerial dance as Aqua instructed. Once Yami got close enough, he stopped, watching as Yugi did the aerial dance. _'So beautiful. He dances like the best of the night demon dancers that I have knew in my past life before me and Aqua were taken in by Count D.'_ Yami thought

Once it came to the end, Yugi beckoned him, his wings changing colors slightly from gold to silver before he flew off. Yami followed quickly behind him. They flew through the air gracefully, Yugi keeping his distance between Yami although he was getting closer. He flew under Yugi and with a slight rub against him, he flew off once more and Yugi followed.

They came upon a hidden area with two cliffs, the moon shining upon them. Yami landed on the highest one and Yugi went to land on the lower one. He looked down to Yugi lovingly before he summoned up some glass flutes that glittered many colors in the moonlight. He crooned softly before he flew into the air and the flutes started to play a soft melody as he did the male night demon's aerial dance. Yugi watched, enraptured by the display and like Aqua told him, he was starting to feel the demon magic surround him, changing him into part night demon.

He continued to watch as Yami started to make deep, throaty calls out to him, the membranes on his wings changing from a Moonsilver color to a Korwyn gold as he continued the sensual movement of the aerial dance. He let out a low roar and landed down beside Yugi and started to nuzzle his backside, right between his wings.

He purred softly, closing his eyes as he turned and nuzzled him back. They continued nuzzling for a while longer before Yami licked his cheek lightly and pulled back. Yugi looked up to him and saw that Yami was now bare, free from his clothing and looking to him, black scales gleaming softly in the moonlight.

He blushed lightly and took off his own clothing, looking down quietly, wings folding around him. He roared lowly once more before he flew up into the air. Yugi looked up and followed him silently. They flew higher into the air until Yami stopped and he did so as well, the music still played as Yami moved over to Yugi and kissed him lightly, Yugi returning it quietly. Yami broke the kiss and tangling his fingers with Yugi's, he pulled him close, wrapping his wings around him. They fell through the air, Yugi closing his eyes as the wind whipped by him.

Yugi felt Yami enter him swiftly yet gently and he started to thrust inside of him as they continued to fall. The ground came closer and closer as their mating continued and soon, Yami let out a low, throaty roar as he released inside of him. He nuzzled him softly as he unfolded his wings from around Yugi and took the air once more and landed on the lower cliff.

He purred softly as he nuzzled Yugi and he smiled as he pat Yami's snout. "Thank you for making me your mate for life, Yami." Yugi whispered, stroking his snout lightly with the tips of his claws. He purred again, nuzzling him before he craned his head down to Yugi's still apparent arousal and licked it lightly before taking it into his heated mouth.

He moaned softly as Yami continued to suck upon his arousal, his tail wrapping around his waist lightly. His moans became louder as Yami started to rake his teeth along the hardened flesh and with a scream, he released inside of Yami's mouth. He gulped it all happily and lifted his head, licking his jaws and lied down on the cliff, bringing Yugi down to lay beside him. He snuggled up next to Yami, his small wings wrapped around him to keep him warm and smiled as he felt Yami wrap his own large wing around him as well.

The glass flutes now started to play a quiet melody, putting Yugi at ease and he moved closer to Yami's warm body and fell asleep quietly. Yami watched him with a smile and nuzzled him once more before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Keara looked to Aqua. "So, how long are they going to be gone?" She asked. "At the most for nine weeks. Yami will tell him about the children when they wake up tomorrow since he doesn't speak during mating so they will be staying where they are just in case there are some rogue demons or other mythical beasts out there." Aqua said. She nodded as she got up.

"Well, I should be getting back to the pet shop now. D might be wondering where I have been for so long by now." she said and he nodded and waved to her as she left. _'Now all I have to do is wait out these nine weeks and then I will see how Yami's new family will be turning out.'_ he thought as he went upstairs to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, that's all for chapter 16. Don't you just love these mating scenes. So wonderful. Anyways, most of the reference that is included for this lovely mating scene I gotten from a site I found called The Santharian Dream. The mating ritual Yami used was basically a mix of the Sunset Dragon, Demon Drake, Ulgaroth, Manticore and Falserock Lizard or dragon-lizard. If you want to learn more, you can either go to google and look for the site.

Check out the site under Bestiary and look for each of these beasts under Dragons: Great and Lesser Drakes, Mythical Beasts and Domestic Animals: Horses/Riding Beasts. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter for there shall be a similar one later in the story with Aqua's mating night. Please review.


	17. Costly Situations

Zypher: And here I am, with a long awaited chapter of Pet Shop of Horrors. You don't know how much I want to apologize for the long wait but ideas just won't come to me when I needed them. But I thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and I know you'll enjoy this one since it has been so long since I updated.

* * *

Pet Shop of Horrors

Chapter 17

* * *

The sun rose into the sky, sending the night back into hiding for another day and Yugi woke up quietly when the sun shone on his face. He yawned and stretched slightly, removing himself from under Yami's wing and unfurled his own from around him, and picked up his clothes that was discarded from last night. Yami yawned as well when he felt him leave and opened crimson eyes, looking up to his new mate. "Morning, little one." Yugi turned and smiled. "Morning, Yami." he greeted, coming back to sit next to his side and nuzzling him.

He purred and nuzzled him back. "Yugi, do you want to know something that is very important to the both of us?" he questioned Yugi looked to him curiously. "What could it be?" he asked. "You are with my children, Yugi. Whenever a night demon mates, whether it be male or female, there is a high possibility that you will be with child.

"And you are and since me, Aqua, and now you, are the last known night demons, this is a special day." Yami explained and Yugi's smile brightened. "Really? Oh my, this is so wonderful! I want to do everything I can that will help you two and bringing your children into the world will be the best thing." Yugi said, hugging the taller demon.

Yami smiled and hugged him back. "Thank you, Yugi. Not only for adopting up but for also giving us this chance to bring back the demon kind that has been lost long ago."

* * *

Jou sat perched on the window, Seto still peacefully asleep. The clouds showed there may be more snow coming so the warm sunny days were soon to be over. He sighed lightly, knowing that the day will soon come. Kaiser nudged the door open silently and looked to him before walking over. "Hey, Jou. What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly so they wouldn't wake Seto.

"My time is soon coming. My mating season will be here soon but I couldn't let Seto bare my children. He has more important things to do than to worry about that." Jou murmured. "But, Jou, you don't have to let him bare your children. You can bare his if he's willing to be turned into a phoenix like you." Kaiser suggested but Jou shook his head. "But I couldn't do that to him. He has a company to run and he's already done so much by taking care of me. I'll just endure it and wait for it to pass." he whispered.

They didn't know Seto heard everything and quietly got up from his bed, walking over to stand behind Jou. "But if it will bring back more beautiful phoenixes like you, I will be willing to do anything, Jou." he whispered, wrapping his arms around the other, making him gasp. He turned to look up at him, question clear in his eyes.

"You really mean that, Seto? You really would turn into a phoenix so we can become mates and have children?" He nodded. "I almost thought I lost you to Pegasus that day, Jou. And you are the only one of your kind. I will not let your kind be wiped out if something happens to you and I loved you since the day we first met. Binding ourselves together like this will mean much more to me than even my company."

Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Seto." he whispered. Kaiser smiled at the two and told them that he will go and get Ruby so they could have breakfast and left the room.

* * *

Yugi sat in a small cave that they found, Yami already out to find them a meal and get Yugi used to eating human flesh. He was disgusted at the mere thought but remembered that he would have to make flesh and part of his diet now that he was a night demon. Yugi looked up when he heard Yami come back, a dead woman in his jaws. He placed the dead body down and looked to him. "Will you be fine tearing off the flesh yourself or would you like me to do so?" Yugi moved over to the dead woman, looking down to her before looking back up at him.

"Can you please do it for me? I'm not ready to to feed for myself." Yugi whispered and he licked his cheek. "Understood." he said and tore off a piece of the flesh, handing it to Yugi before taking another chunk for himself. Yugi took dainty bites of his piece, gradually getting used to the taste before he started to take more. When he was done, he asked for more which Yami gave to him until they were both content.

Yami lied down on the ground, Yugi snuggling up to him and purred softly. "Yami, how long will it be before our children are born?" Yugi asked quietly. "It will be, at the most, nine weeks. We will stay here until the children are born and then we'll head back home. There may be other demons that weren't found by Count D roaming around who may take advantage of you while you're in this state and when I'm not around so it will be best to stay secluded." Yugi nodded and snuggled up more into his side.

* * *

Jou and Seto decided to head back to D's shop, seeing Jou didn't know of a way to transform Seto into a phoenix like him. When they got there, D was already waiting for them outside. "Ah, it's nice to see you two again. I'm guessing this is about Jou's mating season. Am I correct?" They nodded. "Yes, I wish to become a phoenix but Jou does not know of a way and we believe you may know something."

"And I do. Come with me." D said and they followed him into the shop, going past many rooms until they came upon one which D entered for a short moment. Seto wrapped an arm around Jou's shoulders and he crooned softly, snuggling closer to the older teen. D soon came back out, holding a vial in his hands.

"Here it is. Take this and it will turn you into a phoenix of any kind based on your personality. Give it an hour to take effect and just wait thirty more minutes for everything to settle and you'll be in your new phoenix form." D explained and he nodded, taking the vial from him.

"Thank you." D smiled and nodded. "It was no problem. You as well as the others Pegasus wanted is probably the only ones of their kind and we both know that we don't no kind to go extinct and with each of your mating seasons coming soon, that will mean much to me, you and many others who will treat you well." They nodded once more and they left out.

* * *

When they arrived home once again, the headed up to Seto's room. Jou sat down on the bed and Seto moved to sit next to him. "I'm still really grateful you're doing this for me Seto." Jou said. "Jou, I would want to do this even if you didn't want me to. I really love you and able to have this chance makes me happy." Seto said, looking down to the vial before uncorking it and drinking the contents. Once the vial was empty, he placed it on the table and they both decided to sleep the hour they had to wait.

* * *

Malik groaned as he looked outside the to gathering clouds. "Man, I wish spring would get here sooner. I'm not in the mood to see anymore snow. Now I think I knew the reason why I decided to hibernate through the winter instead of staying up through it." he said to himself and yelped when he felt Marik's arms wrap around his waist. "Now, now. If you did that, you would never had the chance to at least spend Christmas with me and my friends." Marik said and Malik had to nod at that.

"Yeah, you do have a point. Probably would've never known the joy of the holiday since D never explained that to us. Only told us we would learn about it after we were adopted and given to a child for Christmas." Marik only laughed softly and stroked the blond hair of the thoughtful jackal. "So, what are we going to do for today?" Malik asked, looking up to him.

"I'm sure we could find some sort of game to play. Our sister is gone so you, me, Toben and Topaz has the house to ourselves." Marik said. Malik was once again thoughtful and the smiled. "I know, how about a little game of Cat and Mouse? That's always fun." Malik said and he nodded as they both left the room. "Why the sudden idea? Normally Cat and Mouse is used in _other_ situations as far as I know." Marik said.

Malik smirked as he looked to him. "Why did you think I suggested it for?" he murmured with a hint of something that Marik didn't pick up until they got downstairs. "Oh! That's why. You sneaky little pup." he muttered, glancing over to him with a smirk of his own.

* * *

Bakura was sleeping quietly in his room, Ryou stroking his hair lightly. He sighed softly and placed his hands in his lap. _'Soon, it will be my time to mate but I couldn't mate with no one without risking their life. Curse the effects of being a strelizia.'_ he thought. He looked up when he heard someone walk in and saw it was Diamond.

"Ryou, are you alright?" she questioned as she walked over to him. "You know I'm not, Diamond. Soon, it will be my mating season but I can't mate with anyone without killing them. You know that was the fate of the strelizia."

She sighed lightly, knowing he was right and hugged him lightly. "I know we'll figure out a way Ryou. You know Bakura loves you and would be willing to turn into a strelizia as well just to mate with you. Even if it meant his death, he would feel happy that he was able to make you happy." Diamond said, wiping away the gathering tears from his eyes before lifting him off the bed.

"Come, let's go and fix something to eat. It's almost lunchtime." Ryou nodded as they both left out the room, unaware that Bakura was awake and heard every word of their small chat.

* * *

Zypher: And that shall be all for today. I would've made it longer but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hopefully this will satisfy you for the time being. I promise you I will update more often now that I have my plot going and writing down mating situations are always fun. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and will be watching out for the next. See you soon.

Note: If you need to know, in volume 1 of Pet Shop of Horrors contained a story in which a girl wanted her strelizia to be mated with another but when they came to see about it, the female had killed and ate the male but was with child as D said the ritual went. And since we all know Ryou isn't a girl, I had it set up for the submissive one of a strelizia pairing. That's why he's worried since all submissive strelizia go through the same situation and he wouldn't want to kill Bakura. But as you know, I love making plot changes so don't worry about that.


End file.
